From White to Dark
by Matryosha
Summary: UP chapter 6!/ Sakura semakin tak mengerti; entah bagaimana, sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa tak seharusnya ia menahan Sasuke. Seolah dirinya sendiri telah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya yang salah dari semua kasus ini, namun ia mencuci otaknya sendiri dan berakting lupa—walau pada kenyataannya memang dia hilang ingatan mengenai 9 tahun yang lalu/AU,OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Konoha yang sibuk, meski di malam hari.

Satu kalimat itu sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Kota metropolitan yang menjadi persinggahan para investor dan turis dari berbagai negara, membuatnya menjadi kota yang selalu ramai bahkan di tengah malam sekalipun. Anekdot sekalipun dibuat dengan bunyi sebagai berikut : "Konoha bahkan masih bisa hidup ketika seluruh penduduk aslinya berpindah ke Suna yang sunyi dan berada di tengah padang pasir sekalipun", katanya. _Who knows?_

Tak ada yang tak bisa ditemukan di kota itu; bisnis, politik, perdagangan, pendidikan, dan segala aspek yang dibutuhkan kehidupan seolah berkumpul menjadi satu disana. Orang bilang, bahkan barang ilegal sekalipun diperdagangkan—dengan diam-diam tentunya, namun antusias pembelinya begitu membuncah tatkala di Konoha. Khas kota metropolitan, huh?

Begitu pula saat malam hari, dimana waktu istirahat bagi orang yang seharian lelah bekerja dan belajar, memutuskan mencari hiburan duniawi sekaligus orang yang memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan menawarkan hiburan tersebut berkumpul. Meski kedudukan matahari telah digantikan rembulan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, jalan raya dan pertokoan—bahkan bar dan _pachinko_ sekalipun—yang ada sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan kehilangan manusia yang hilir-mudik, entah apa saja tujuan mereka.

Lalu, di antara sekian banyak orang itulah seorang pemuda—tidak, ada seorang lagi yang menemaninya, berjalan di belakangnya, penuh dengan tatapan awas—menyusuri jalanan ramai Konoha sebelum kemudian berbelok ke gang sempit yang menghubungkan beberapa bar kecil nan kumuh, kedai makan yang tidak mampu mengontrak di tempat yang lebih strategis lagi, dan bagian belakang pertokoan besar. Langkah keduanya mantap, ditambah dengan suara 'tok, tok' menggema yang berasal dari sepatu pantofel kulit mahal yang mereka kenakan menambah kesan 'tinggi hati' bagi orang-orang yang mereka lewati; _well, _jangan lupakan raut dingin kedua pemuda yang terlihat sepantaran tersebut beserta jas dan jubah hitam mereka. Beberapa pemilik kedai kecil yang mengamati lekat-lekat kehadiran mereka bahkan berlekas-lekas menutup kedainya, mengerti dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Itu adalah pemandangan semenit sebelum suara sepatu-sepatu pantofel berhenti bergaung di ujung gang tersebut dan dilanjutkan dengan sekali suara letusan senjata api diperdengarkan.

* * *

.

.

**From Whte to Dark**

[A Replacement Fanfiction for Wounded Animal]

.

.

A Naruto's Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: flat storyline! AU, AR, OOC, typo(s), boring, etc!

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

* * *

"Lagi-lagi persaingan antar geng."

Gumaman Hatake Kakashi merupakan salah satu adegan _final _sebelum seluruh petugas kepolisian Konohagakure mengangkut apa yang manusia namakan sebagai 'mayat' dan bubar, bergegas kembali menuju kantor masing-masing, begitu pula dengan pria berambut perak tersebut. Bersama seorang perempuan yang membantunya mencatat beberapa hal di tempat kejadian perkara—begitu mereka menyebutnya, langkah kakinya gontai menuju mobil khusus yang hanya mereka yang memiliki ijin saja yang mampu menaikinya.

"Hatake-san, kupikir belakangan ini semakin sering terjadi kasus semacam ini, dimana bahkan pemimpin geng yang seharusnya bersembunyi di kantor mewah mereka meregang nyawa di gang kotor seperti ini... apakah menurutmu akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kota ini?"

"Sesuatu selalu terjadi di antara mereka," Kakashi kembali menggumam—atau begitulah yang orang dengar karena masker yang selalu ia kenakan semenjak sebuah insiden meninggalkan bekas robek di wajahnya, "dan aku bertaruh bahwa tahun ini mereka sedang memperebutkan hal paling besar, yang bahkan mungkin Pemerintah dan Kepolisian Pusat pun tidak berani mengurusinya."

"Maksud Anda?"

Kakashi menoleh sebentar sebelum kemudian menyalakan mobil yang kini ia dan perempuan itu tumpangi.

"Mungkin akan ada pertumpahan darah akibat perang terbuka antar geng seperti yang terjadi dua puluh tahun yang lalu, Sakura."

.

.

Terdapat beberapa rumah mewah dan kantor-kantor besar di sudut kota Konoha yang dipenuhi hiruk-pikuk. Sebenarnya orang akan menyebutnya sebagai kawasan elit, mengingat pemilik-pemilik rumah tersebut yang memiliki status dan andil di berbagai sektor penting yang menyangkut kelangsungan negara Konohagakure. Kau bisa memilih; para pejabat negara yang berperan aktif turun-temurun semenjak jaman nenek dan kakek buyut mereka, pemilik perusahaan dan direktur kaya yang tidak puas bertempat tinggal di apartemen yang berada di tengah kota, jenderal-jenderal militer yang sudah tua dan mungkin malah telah usai masa baktinya, dan para ketua kelompok hitam.

Oh, ayolah, nama paling belakang itu tak mungkin terlewat, bukan? Di setiap tempat yang memiliki cahaya, disanalah ada bayangan; orang jaman dulu pernah mengatakannya. Jadi, meski Konoha memiliki berbagai aturan ketat mengenai ilegalitas suatu kelompok yang bertujuan merusak susunan harmonis masyarakat dan melakukan kegiatan yang mungkin meresahkan orang awam, beserta unit-unit keamanan yang senantiasa bertugas 24 jam mengawasi kejahatan yang tak lelah juga beredar di Konoha, kelompok itu tetap ada. Bahkan mungkin berjaya.

"Karena itulah aku menyukai kota ini."

Kalimat bertujuan menyindir terlontar dari mulut seorang pemuda yang tengah mengamati pemandangan yang tersaji dari balkon lantai dua mansionnya. Dengan seorang lagi pemuda pirang yang mendengarkan khusyuk seolah ia tengah mendengar sebuah misa dari seorang Uskup Agung, ia tak memotong satu katapun, bahkan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lain hal; ia duduk tenang di sofa yang tak jauh terletak di tengah ruangan dan mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang dikatakan pemuda yang memiliki iris sehitam batu obsidian tersebut.

Pemuda yang sama, yang tadi malam menembak kepala seorang pesaingnya tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun; bahkan matanya tak berkedip melihat darah mengalir deras dari mayat yang ada di depannya. Pemuda yang begitu dingin, bahkan pada anak buahnya sekalipun. Pemuda yang dikenal orang sebagai salah satu harapan negara karena bakat dan kejeniusannya beserta statusnya sebagai klan Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu klan yang berperan besar dalam perkembangan dan pertumbuhan ekonomi Konohagakure...itu sebelum dia 'berubah jalan' dan 'tersesat' menjadi seseorang yang bahkan mungkin sudah menjadi buronan utama badan intelijen negara, jika saja Itachi Uchiha yang memiliki andil besar dalam dunia perpolitikan tidak campur tangan.

Singkatnya, model penjahat sejati mungkin sudah melekat dalam diri Sasuke Uchiha.

"Dua minggu lagi, dimana kita akan menerima barang itu," lanjutnya lagi, bercerita pada pemuda yang masih menyimaknya, "kita akan menerima 'sang malaikat'. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, sebisa mungkin kita harus mengurangi jumlah geng yang ada di Konoha ini. Jika tidak..."

"Jika tidak?"

Sebuah kalimat tak sabar akhirnya terucap dari mulut pemuda pirang tersebut.

" Jika tidak," pemuda Uchiha itu menoleh dengan tatapan tajam yang ditunjukkannya semalam, "Konoha akan menjadi medan perang antar geng dan mungkin saja hancur seperti halnya negeri Iwa."

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan 'sang malaikat' yang akan sampai ke Konoha dua minggu lagi?"

Senyum dingin merekah di paras tampan Sasuke.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Itu adalah senjata pertama yang diciptakan Hashirama Senju yang digunakan oleh Konoha dua puluh tahun yang lalu, dan disempurnakan oleh Tsunade Senju. Dan 'sang malaikat' telah selesai, menunggu untuk kembali digunakan."

"Digunakan? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja digunakan untuk kembali membunuh, Uzumaki Naruto. Menurutmu untuk apa lagi?"

.

.

Kantor unit rahasia negara, ANBU. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sebuah kantor yang ditempati oleh orang-orang elit yang diseleksi khusus guna ditunjuk sebagai orang-orang 'serba-bisa' dalam hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan negara: politik, militer, ekonomi. Semua harus bisa mereka lakukan...termasuk dengan menangani kelompok hitam yang saat ini berjaya di Konoha dan bahkan tidak ada satu pihak dari Pemerintah maupun Kepolisian sekalipun yang tidak berani ikut campur. Yah, inti kasarnya, mati di garis depan dan belakang adalah tugas mereka.

"Makanya, _forehead, _kau harus menyelesaikan kasus penembakan ketua geng ini secepat mungkin sebelum kita mati di garis belakang!"

Sakura mengernyit bingung melihat sahabatnya mencak-mencak sedari pagi dengan beberapa file di tangannya, bolak-balik keluar masuk ruang kerjanya untuk mengganti file satu dengan yang lainnya dan berakhir frustasi di saat makan siang mereka. Yah, tidak mungkin juga tiap orang tidak emosi jika sepagian dipenuhi dengan tugas bolak-balik antar ruang kerja sementara perut masih kosong, kan?

"Tenanglah, _pig, _kau tidak akan mati di garis belakang kalau kau sempat lari," jawaban santai Sakura sembari menggigit _hotdog _yang ia beli bersama Ino semenit tadi. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut di mata gadis itu; sebagai gantinya, manik emeraldnya berbinar dengan antusias. Si Haruno Sakura yang tak pernah kenal takut. Atau begitulah panggilan rekan dan atasannya yang selalu melihat sepak terjangnya—bahkan kriminal kelas S pun menghindari kasus yang mungkin menjadi tanggung jawab Sakura akibat otak cemerlang dan kekuatan maha dahsyatnya yang mampu menghajar beberapa pria dengan tangan kosong, seperti yang pernah ditunjukkannya saat ia meringkus kawanan geng motor berbadan besar dua minggu yang lalu. Jika tidak percaya, Asuma dan Kakashi dengan senang hati dapat mengungkapkan segala detil kejadian tersebut dari awal karena merekalah yang menjadi saksi mata sekaligus penonton yang menyimak dengan baik meski seharusnya mereka ikut dalam aksi peringkusan tersebut—yah, begitulah mereka.

Tapi sayangnya, kejadian tersebut sudah lama berlalu dan kasus penembakan inilah yang sekarang menjadi konsentrasi gadis _pink _itu.

"Kau harusnya mulai mendata siapa saja kelompok hitam yang masih tersisa sampai saat ini, Sakura! Kau tahu, aku disemprot Sarutobi-sama gara-gara datamu yang setengahnya salah—jangan sok memasang wajah lupa, dia kepala divisi kita, tau!"

"Aku sudah mendatanya, tahu! Kau harus tahu perasaanku, Ino...ketika kau mencatat 'kelompok A' tadi malam sebagai kelompok yang tersisa dan keesokan harinya kau menemukan ketua-nya tergeletak mati di dalam parit, menurutmu kau harus bagaimana? Rasanya aku mau protes pada orang yang membunuhnya. Setidaknya dia harus menunggu sehari-dua hari hingga data yang kukeluarkan dibaca oleh Sarutobi-sama, tau!"

"Masa bodoh, yang menangani kelompok hitam di kota ini kan kau dan Kakashi, _baka!"_

Bibir mengerucut segera terbentuk di wajah imut Sakura, dan dengan sekali lahap ia menyelesaikan makan siangnya. "Aah, sudahlah! Bagaimana jika kita bersantai sejenak dengan berbelanja? Bukannya kau juga butuh baju baru untuk acara kencanmu dengan Sai?"

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian! Dan soal belanja, kutunggu kau di taman yang biasa dua jam dari sekarang, oke?"

"...dasar _pig._"

"Apa katamu?"

.

.

Uchiha bungsu itu bosan. Setelah melewatkan beberapa hari dengan melihat darah dan mendengar desingan peluru yang ditembakannya sendiri, ia merasa jenuh. Ditambah dengan Naruto yang sekarang entah berada dimana, melakukan bisnis atas perintahnya sementara ia hanya membaca di perpustakaannya.

Pemuda berambut _emo _itu bosan setengah mati.

Jemari tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu kokoh yang berada di depannya, berpikir hendak melakukan apa ia hari ini; _well, _ia tidak mungkin menemani Ibunya, Mikoto, berbelanja bersama Bibi Kushina—adik ibunya yang sekaligus menjadi Ibu dari Naruto, bukan? _Hell, _menemani kedua wanita itu berbelanja sama saja dengan menjadi korban gosip dan mode mereka—terakhir kali ia menemani keduanya berbelanja, Sasuke merasa dijadikan manekin yang berganti pakaian dari satu toko ke toko lain. Dan seorang Sasuke tidak mungkin menemui Itachi jika bukan untuk urusan penting, meski kakak sedarah satu-satunya itu kini tengah menyelonjorkan badannya di tepi kolam renang tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun. Gengsi (dan nalurinya) mengatakan untuk tidak berurusan dengan sang Kakak di kala tidak membutuhkan.

Atau dia akan menjadi emosi level dewa akibat keusilan saudaranya satu itu.

Yap, positif Sasuke tidak akan mengganggu waktu luang Itachi (demi kewarasannya sendiri). Oh, dan jangan menyuruhnya untuk mencari sang Ayah, Fugaku. Dia akan berakhir menjalani serangkaian perkuliahan mendadak akibat perbedaan jalan pikir mereka.

Memandang _grandfather clock _yang kembali berdentang, Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin melewatkan waktu santai berharganya hanya di dalam perpustakaan, ia harus melakukan sesuatu!

Menghembuskan nafas sembari meraih kunci mobil dan ponselnya, Sasuke pun keluar dari rumahnya sebelum semenit yang lalu bertanya pada Suigetsu yang berjaga di ruang khususnya.

"Oi, Suigetsu. Kemana perginya Ibuku dan Bibi Kushina?"

"Ah, tadi beliau berdua mengatakan hendak berbelanja di tengah kota seperti biasa, Sasuke-sama!"

Sepertinya sang Uchiha bungsu lebih memilih dijadikan manekin oleh Ibu dan Bibinya ketimbang menghadapi kakak dan ayahnya.

* * *

.

.

**"_dan itu adalah saat-saat sebelum mereka bertemu"._**

_._

_._

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**From white to Dark**

**(Chapter 2)**

.

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: typo(s), boring, etc!

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

* * *

Saat itu adalah satu malam di musim semi yang hangat, dimana angin bertiup dengan santai, menepuk rambut setiap orang dengan lembut dan menebar bau harum bunga plum yang baru saja memperlihatkan kelopaknya, mengembang penuh sukacita; tentu saja hal ini adalah kesempatan baik bagi siapapun untuk menikmati jalan-jalan keluar rumah tanpa terganggu dengan pekerjaan. Begitu pula yang Sakura dan Ino lakukan, meski malam telah tiba dan kehidupan jalanan yang lain telah dimulai, mereka masih saja menikmatinya: belanja, makan, nonton bioskop, dan lain sebagainya. Ayolah, kau tahu apa yang biasa dilakukan perempuan yang baru menginjak usia dua puluh empat tahun di saat-saat santai mereka.

Sebodoh sekali dengan kehidupan apalah itu yang bagi orang lain merupakan sebuah kecemasan tersendiri. Ingat, mereka para perempuan kuat yang terpilih menjadi ANBU, dan tak mungkin ada laki-laki—apalagi dari kelompok hitam dan geng jalanan yang sering berurusan dengan tinju (andalan Sakura) dan pistol mereka—yang mau mengganggu mereka. _Well, _jika ada cara-cara jitu bunuh diri bagi penjahat yang sudah kehilangan semangat hidup, mungkin menggoda mereka sudah menjadi cara manjur untuk mati.

"Maksudmu aku berada di level yang sama mengerikannya dengan dewa kematian, huh?"

Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar nada sewot dalam protes Sakura, segera setelah ia melontarkan candaan itu. Candaan basi dan konyol yang dibuat oleh orang-orang unit rahasia tersebut yang mengetahui bagaimana _skill _dan dedikasi mereka dalam pekerjaan. Bahkan senior sekelas Kakashi dan Asuma yang berpangkat tinggi sekalipun angkat tangan melihat amukan salah satu dari mereka—jika nama bisa memperlihatkan sebuah _hint, _maka nama itu adalah Ino—kala seorang pria mabuk _random _menggodanya di tengah jalan menuju misi dan berakhir dengan pingsannya si pria beserta bonyok memenuhi wajahnya.

Oh, jangan ingatkan Kakashi tentang hal itu dan biarkanlah dia tidur dengan tenang di meja kerjanya karena malam ini tokoh utama ada pada Sakura dan Ino. Dan bicara soal Ino, gadis yang kadang kala jalan pikirnya agak kacau dan 'ngawur' itu tiba-tiba mencetuskan sebuah ide, "bagaimana kalau kita sesekali menyusup ke tempat BAGUS, Sakura?"

Kernyitan menyambut ide tersebut. Sakura paham benar tempat bagus yang dimaksud Ino biasanya ada dua jenis: salon atau restoran mewah yang membuatnya meneteskan air mata karena melihat jumlah uang di dalam rekeningnya berkurang setengah, atau tempat yang biasa dijadikan pertukaran informasi para kelompok hitam—mulai dari geng kecil-kecilan, mafia, triad, _yakuza, _politikus yang bertugas mengontrol 'dunia bawah' Konoha seperti halnya Uchiha Itachi dan Shimura Danzo—ayah tiri Sai, serta pejabat kelas atas kepolisian dan militer yang entah apa tujuannya. Dan entah bagaimana, Sakura berharap kali ini yang dimaksud Ino adalah pilihan terakhir, karena pikirannya yang masih saja berkutat dengan kasus penembakan yang ditanggungnya. Oh, mau bagaimanapun rupanya sebuah _refreshing _tidak dapat mengalihkan pikiranmu dari pekerjaan, Sakura?

Namun rupanya Sakura beruntung kali ini; tebakannya benar adanya, dilihat dari cengiran lebar Ino. "Ada sebuah _club _disana," bisiknya sembari menunjuk ke gedung pencakar langit yang terlihat seperti sebuah hotel bintang lima, "para anggotanya, mulai dari pejabat pemerintahan hingga bos mafia sekalipun sering menggunakannya untuk bertukar informasi—tenang saja! Ruangannya dibuat temaram dan bahkan kita tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang berkomunikasi dengan kita. Hanya dengan memakai wig saja, mengorek keterangan sedetil apapun mudah dilakukan!"

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja, aku dan Sai sering mengunjungi untuk mempermudah pekerjaan kami!" Ino mendorong bahu Sakura pelan, gemas dengan keraguan temannya pada informasinya, "dan di _club _itu juga ada Uchiha Sasuke."

Kernyitan tidak mengerti kali ini lagi-lagi menghampiri wajah imut Sakura, membuat Ino kembali mendorong pelan bahu perempuan bersurai _pink _itu. "Sebenarnya kau bekerja dengan Kakashi tidak, _sih?_ Masa kau tidak kenal dengan kriminal yang memiliki catatan sekelam Sasuke!" diturunkannya lagi volume suaranya, kemudian gadis pirang itu kembali berbisik, seolah ada seseorang yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Uchiha Sasuke berasal dari klan Uchiha, klan yang—"

"Klan yang menjadi salah satu pendiri negara Konohagakure itu?! Yang isinya orang-orang pemerintah dan politikus itu?!"

Ino mengangguk walau tatapan matanya mulai berubah sewot akibat pemotongan kata Sakura. Meski begitu, ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke ini, dia sebenarnya juga memiliki harapan besar untuk menjadi politikus handal; tapi dia mengkhianati harapan klannya dan menjadi ketua dari geng _yakuza _terbesar di Konohagakure, bahkan namanya sudah terdengar hingga Suna, Iwa, Ame, Getsu, dan bahkan di negara-negara besar! Yah, intinya dia adalah penjahat kelas kakap yang sudah terlibat dengan banyak sekali usaha ilegal dan merupakan cikal bakal berjayanya kelompok hitam di Konoha—Sarutobi-sama sudah memasukkannya dalam nama pertama di _blacklist _ANBU, meski begitu bukti yang menyatakan bahwa dia adalah penjahat terlalu sedikit, bahkan nyaris tidak ada.

"Kadang aku berpikir, seberapa jenius orang itu dan seberapa kejamnya dia mengingat tidak adanya saksi mata—karena mati atau sudah pindah keluar negeri—yang mau bersaksi di depan hakim atas kejahatannya dalam banyak hal...dan silakan kau pilih kejahatan mana saja yang sudah dia lakukan yang kau sukai: pembunuhan, perdagangan gelap, penjualan obat terlarang, pencucian uang, senjata ilegal, bahkan dia memiliki banyak usaha kecil seperti tempat perjudian dan prostitusi—aah! Aku merasa menjadi fansnya saking hafalnya dengan profil manusia setengah iblis satu itu!"

"...Ino, kupikir kau sudah menjadi fans sejatinya."

"Bilang sekali lagi, jidatmu adalah sasaran tinjuku, Sakura."

"Tapi, hei," Sakura tertawa kecil setelah terbengong-bengong dengan penjelasan Ino, tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu kawannya yang cemberut mendengar candaannya, "jika dia sebegitu kejamnya, bukannya dia seharusnya diusir keluar dari klannya? Kelihatannya dia mempunyai hubungan yang baik dengan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Itachi yang mendedikasikan diri di dunia politik?"

"Entahlah," Ino mengedikkan bahunya masa bodoh dan mulai berjalan menuju sebuah toko, "yang penting sekarang kita menyamar terlebih dahulu dan menyusup, dan jangan telepon Kakashi karena nantinya dia akan membuat kita repot saja! Kau lihat masker dan bekas lukanya? Mana mungkin kan, kita menyamar bersama orang yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan para bos mafia dan pejabat korup itu yang bahkan _trademark _lukanya dihafal seantero 'dunia bawah' Konoha!"

.

.

Ruang _club _itu mewah, bertuliskan latin yang mungkin tak akan dibaca orang karena letaknya di atas pintu kaca gelap tebal yang kelihatannya sangat mahal. Dekor interiornya dipenuhi dengan barang mewah yang diletakkan di lobi dan pintu masuk, bahkan terletak di lantai dua sebuah hotel bintang lima yang berada di tengah kota. Sesuai kata Ino, penerangannya sangat minim hingga wajah waitress pun sama sekali tak terlihat. Hanya ruang milik bos pengelola _club _dan bartender saja yang memiliki penerangan cukup baik. Namun begitu, cukuplah bagi orang untuk melihat minuman apa dan milik siapa yang tersaji di depannya.

Dan disitulah pada akhirnya Sasuke melewatkan waktunya setelah seharian penuh mencari Ibu dan Bibinya, yang ternyata melewatkan waktu di spa. Sasuke memang menyukai perawatan diri, tapi setidaknya dia cukup tahu kemana dia akan pergi ketika para wanita memutuskan pergi ke spa. Dia tidak mau berubah jadi batu saking lamanya menunggu mereka berendam di kolam mawar, bukan?

Sembari menyeruput alkohol mahal yang dituangkan waitress padanya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Matanya awas, terbiasa dengan keadaan malam hari sehingga dengan mudah mengenali siapapun orang yang barusan masuk ke dalam. Sudut bibirnya tertarik tipis, mengenali siapa-siapa saja. Barusan ia melihat Pain, orang yang selama ini menjadi _partner in crime_-nya, kemudian diikuti Sasori dan Kisame yang merupakan politikus 'hitam' seperti kakak kandungnya. Hei, ternyata Danzo si tua itu pun datang malam ini, batin Sasuke kembali menyeruput minumannya. Sudut matanya sesekali memandang kembali ke pintu masuk yang terlihat dari tempat duduknya, berjaga kalau-kalau terdapat seorang pejabat pemerintahan atau polisi yang sering berkunjung kemari dan bisa saja mengenalinya, karena hari itu ia sama sekali tidak berminat melakukan perbincangan 'bisnis' dan negosiasi tetek bengek yang merepotkan itu. Atau mungkin juga menemukan...

"Haruno Sakura."

.

.

Sakura merasa percaya diri melihat penampilannya saat ini yang mengenakan rambut palsu hitam dan gaun selutut, tak lupa menambahkan dandanan sehingga kesan 'tua' didapatnya. Dengan ini, tak mungkin ada orang lain yang mengenali penyamarannya—bahkan Ibunya sendiri, apalagi jika dia memakai kacamata.

"Sakura, kau mau pesan apa?"

Lamunannya buyar ketika Ino (yang juga dalam penyamaran) bertanya padanya. Kegiatannya mengagumi isi _club _pun ikut buyar. "A-ah, terserah kau saja," tak mengerti dengan minuman alkohol, Sakura hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Ino mengatur pesanannya. Toh, memang dia tak pernah datang ke tempat macam ini dan minuman yang diketahuinya selama ini hanya kopi dan teh—sake, jika ia menghitungnya dengan minuman yang sering ia lihat tengah dikonsumsi Kakashi.

Menyaksikan 'orang-yang-kelihatannya-adalah-waitress' itu pergi, Sakura baru berani bertanya pada Ino, "aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat isi ruangan ini, Ino. Kau benar-benar percaya kalau akan ada seseorang yang mau menghampiri kita untuk bertukar informasi?"

"Percayalah padaku, Saki! Pasti akan ada orang yang menemui kita dan menawarkan sesuatu. Aku sudah biasa—"

"Kalian sedang luang?"

Sakura dan Ino segera terlonjak. Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka, berasal dari seorang laki-laki—dinilai dari suaranya, seperti seorang pemuda seumuran mereka, atau lebih tua beberapa tahun. Terdengar tenang dan dalam, pemilik suara itu duduk seolah mereka adalah teman lama yang saling berjanji satu sama lain di tempat itu. Keheningan cukup lama menghinggapi mereka sebelum kemudian Ino berdehem.

"Ya, kami sedang luang," jawabnya pendek, sebelum kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil minuman yang barusan disajikan oleh sang waitress, sekaligus melihat lebih dekat pemuda yang kelihatannya tengah menyeringai pada mereka.

"Hm, bagus. Aku punya penawaran untuk kalian, bagaimana?"

"Penawaran?" kali ini Sakura yang menjawab.

"Hn, penawaran pertukaran informasi yang cukup bagus."

Hening kembali, kali ini seolah mereka tengah saling mempertimbangkan pemikiran masing-masing. Ketidakpercayaan terhadap seseorang sama sekali tak berlaku dalam _club _tersebut. Setiap orang adalah benar, begitu aturan tak tertulis yang entah sejak kapan berlaku. Karenanya kedua perempuan berbeda watak itu terdiam, berlaku cukup lama untuk kemudian dipecah kembali oleh sambungan kalimat si pemuda.

"Aku menawarkan informasi mengenai sebuah senjata yang bagus, yang baru saja disempurnakan oleh Tsunade Senju, si ilmuwan yang menjadi perebutan berbagai negara akibat kejeniusannya itu. Senjata itu, menurutku adalah senjata paling sempurna, yang jika didapat oleh sebuah pihak, maka seluruh dunia akan bertekuk lutut di hadapan pihak itu."

"Se-senjata apa? Tu-tunggu! Bayaran apa yang kau inginkan untuk informasi ini?"

Ino. Dengan mudah perempuan itu segera menyahut kalimat pembukaan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu, meinggalkan Sakura yang masih terbengong-bengong di ujung lain pembicaraan. Seperti mengerti dengan ketertarikan Ino, sang pemuda bertubuh tegap menjentikkan jarinya. "Mudah, aku ingin bicara dengan _lady _yang sedari tadi diam itu, dan dengan empat mata. Lalu, di _chip _ini sudah tertulis data lengkap senjata yang kumaksud—oh, kumohon jangan curiga tentang mengapa aku memberitahukan ini pada kalian karena informasi ini bahkan sudah diketahui seluruh anggota _club _ini..." artinya, bahkan negara pun mengetahui perihal senjata ini, "nah. Bagaimana, nona?"

"Baiklah!"

Sakura segera mengerti bahwa ia mau tidak mau bersiap untuk menjalani penyamaran pertamanya, sekaligus pertukaran informasi pertamanya semenjak dia terpilih sebagai ANBU segera setelah Ino menjawab kilat tawaran aneh pemuda tersebut.

Siapa...pemuda itu?

Dan yang lebih penting, mengapa dia dengan sukarela menawarkan informasi yang terlalu lengkap hanya untuk bicara empat mata dengan 'orang baru' semacamnya?

Apa dia sebenarnya...sudah mengenali Sakura?

* * *

.

.

**"_ini mengenai pertemuan pertama mereka"_**

_._

_._

* * *

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**From White to Dark**

Chapter 3

.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: (maybe) violence, typo(s), flat storyline, AU, OOC, etc!

.

Enjoy

.

.

* * *

Sebenarnya tak ada yang bisa diperbuat pemuda yang tengah berjalan cepat menembus keramaian menuju gedung dimana 'majikan'-nya berada, tapi bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja Sasuke yang barusan mengirimkannya pesan singkat di saat ia menarik napas lega karena keberhasilan misi bisnisnya. Aah, kenapa juga bosnya harus berulah di saat-saat damai seperti ini, dimana dia berpikir kalau ia akan melewatkan waktu damainya bersama keluarga dan istri mudanya yang cantik alih-alih membunuhi orang di jalan?

"TEME! Jangan cari gara-gara mentang-mentang kau bos-nya, _baka!_"

.

* * *

_Recipient_ : Uzumaki Naruto

_Sender_: Uchiha Sasuke

_Subject_ : Aku menemukannya.

Aku menemukan sesuatu menarik di _club _biasa.

Tebak siapa?

—_End Message—_

* * *

.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang menarik, tapi kalau Sasuke bilang 'siapa' satu-satunya MANUSIA HIDUP di dunia nyata yang bisa membuatnya tertarik, jawabannya hanya satu: Haruno Sakura.

.

.

Ino pergi ke sudut lain _club _bersama _chip _dan PDA-nya yang entah apa itu. Sakura tidak mengerti apa namanya.

Pemuda di depannya itu kelihatannya begitu senang, sampai-sampai ia mendengar tawa kecil terlontar dari mulutnya.

Dan Sakura mulai berpikir apa dia sedang dipermainkan.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu menggeleng pelan tanpa sadar, menyangkal pemikirannya sendiri. 'Ayolah, Sakura! Kau bukan anak SMA yang sedang mengikuti _gokon _dan tengah dijodoh-jodohkan oleh teman-temanmu, kan?', pikirnya dalam hati sekaligus menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sedang berada di _club_, nona cantik, bukannya berada dalam _gokon._"

Seolah menerawang pikirannya, Sakura segera saja terlonjak kaget mendengar pernyataan pemuda yang kelihatannya masih tertawa akibat tingkahnya yang kaku. Namun bukan Sakura juga namanya jika ia tidak membalas.

"A...ano! I-ini adalah pertama kalinya saya berada di sebuah _club _jadi mungkin saya benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus—"

"Nama?"

"...apa?"

Sakura mendongak melihat kegelapan yang menutupi sebagian besar ruangan _club. _Kegelapan yang membuatnya sulit mengidentifikasikan siapa orang yang berada di depannya, yang barusan saja menanyakan namanya. Nama siapa yang harus ia berikan? Nama palsu seperti yang biasa ia dengar ketika Kakashi bertemu dengan informan mereka? Atau nama panggilannya? Atau—

"S-Sakura."

_Mein Gott, _Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan!

"Hn, nama yang bagus."

Kepala gadis itu buru-buru mendongak lagi setelah sebelumnya menonjok _inner_-nya sendiri akibat ia yang justru mengatakan nama aslinya—sebenarnya bukan nama aslinya, hanya saja nama depan adalah satu dari empat data paling pribadi seseorang (menurut Kakashi). Jika ia mendengar jawaban pemuda tadi, ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan namanya dan bahkan memuji namanya...tunggu.

"Kau...tahu aku, _kan_?"

Wajah santai Sakura segera berubah, pucat pasi, bersamaan dengan cengiran yang berubah menjadi seringai lebar pemuda itu.

"Jadi kau tidak sadar siapa yang ada di depanmu ini, Sakura?"

Sakura tidak tahu siapa dia; dia bahkan baru mendengar suara pemuda yang dalam dan menghanyutkan itu malam ini, dan ia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar seorang pun di kelompok hitam yang memiliki suara sedalam ini. Tapi setelah apa yang Ino ceritakan beberapa menit sebelum ia memasuki _club _ini, sebuah opsi bertengger di kepala Sakura, tak lekas pergi meskipun gadis itu berusaha mencari kemungkinan-kemungkinan lainnya.

Masa kah? Jangan-jangan kemungkinan itu adalah benar adanya? Bahwa dia adalah...

"Uchiha...Sasuke...?"

Bisikan itu adalah bisikan terakhir yang terdengar dari mulut mungilnya sebelum beberapa suara berdebum dan kaca pecah membahana, memenuhi ruangan temaram itu beserta bunyi rentetan peluru yang menyusulnya.

.

.

Suasana benar-benar kacau di dalam gedung yang biasanya begitu tenang dan kondusif, terutama sejak berpuluh orang berjas hitam, lengkap dengan teriakan-teriakan berisikan kalimat kasar dan kotor (yah, hanya beberapa saja yang mengatakannya, karena selebihnya berkonsentrasi dengan kacamata hitamnya yang mengingatkan kita akan film-film agen rahasia yang dibentuk untuk tujuan penelitian diluar logika) merangsek masuk disertai senjata-senjata laras panjang berada di tangan mereka. Sesekali timah-timah panas dimuntahkan, mengenai guci, kaca, bahkan langit-langit tidak berdosa di sekitar mereka. Jelas sudah tujuan mereka untuk menggertak orang-orang yang ada di dalam sana untuk tidak melakukan perlawanan pada mereka.

Tentu saja tidak ada perlawanan, apalagi orang-orang disana memang tidak diperkenankan membawa senjata di dalam gedung, bukan?

Hening mencekam segera menerkam, terutama di dalam ruang _club _yang kelihatannya dijadikan sasaran utama kelompok tak dikenal tersebut setelah asap mengepul dari senjata api yang mereka miliki, sebagai bentuk isyarat selesainya gertakan yang mereka lontarkan, dan teriakan-teriakan ketakutan serta kekagetan tercekat seketika; menanti apa yang selanjutnya para pemilik suara itu alami di malam yang benar-benar berbeda dengan hari-hari damai di Konoha yang biasa.

Kemudian, seorang pria setengah baya yang kelihatannya adalah pucuk pimpinan kelompok tersebut masuk ke dalam ruangan kacau balau itu dengan tenang, puntung cerutu menyala menggantung di sudut bibirnya. Kemudian, ia berteriak—setengah berteriak, sebenarnya—ke seluruh penghuni _club _yang tengah bersembunyi waspada di balik meja-kursi dan bahkan bertiarap di lantai.

"Aku menginginkan Uchiha Sasuke sekarang juga! Aku tahu dia di sini, dan aku akan membunuh siapapun yang mencoba menyembunyikan serangga kecil itu dariku!"

Seketika bahu seluruh orang menegang; nama yang mengerikan itu menghampiri mereka, dan para anggota kelompok bersenjata kejam itu berusaha mencari pemilik nama itu. Siapa yang tidak tahu? Bahkan nyaris seluruh orang yang malam itu berada di sana mengenalnya; sebut saja Pain, Kisame, dan Danzo (yang saat itu hanya diam acuh tak acuh) yang mengerti benar siapa dan apa benar Sasuke berada di _club _saat ini, terutama perempuan beriris emerald yang saat ini menyembunyikan diri di balik sofa, menatap orang yang barusan berbicara dengannya.

Dia sendiri tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke ada di _club _itu—di depannya persis, duduk dengan santai di lantai sementara jari telunjuknya teracung ke depan bibirnya, isyarat mutlak agar Sakura tak bersuara sedikitpun. Dan Sakura melakukannya. Yah, tidak ada pilihan lain baginya, bukan? Toh, saat ini dia bahkan tidak membawa pistol, pisau lipat, atau apapun yang bisa digunakannya untuk membela diri (lagi-lagi karena peraturan _club _tersebut). Bahkan GPS pun tidak dibawanya, sebagai berjaga-jaga agar Kakashi dan kawan-kawannya di kantor bisa langsung melacak keberadaannya saat Sakura menekan tombol peringatan.

'Mungkin hari ini memang hari sialku—oh, aku ingat warna kesialanku adalah warna hitam!' batin Sakura secara mental menepuk dahi, tak sengaja manik matanya menangkap cahaya yang menyorot masuk melalui celah-celah jendela pecah akibat tembakan-tembakan yang dilepaskan kelompok itu. Oh, sedang bulan purnama rupanya...sungguh indah—tunggu. Cahaya bulan tak mungkin seterang ini, bukan?

Cahaya bulan...tak disertai dengan suara yang mirip dengan putaran baling-baling helikopter!

Tubuh Sakura yang tadinya menyandar di balik sofa segera melorot, tiarap di lantai begitu Sasuke menekannya ke bawah sembari berteriak keras-keras dengan suaranya yang berat dan dalam.

"YANG MASIH INGIN HIDUP, **TIARAP**!"

Kembali, rentetan tembakan kembali terdengar; jauh lebih keras, jauh lebih mengerikan, jauh lebih membabi-buta, disertai dengan teriakan kesakitan yang berasal dari kelompok kejam tadi, yang menjadi sasaran akibat lambatnya reaksi mereka (dan karena hanya merekalah yang masih berdiri di ruangan itu).

Sakura yang wajahnya menghadap langsung seluruh kelompok itu hanya sanggup mematung menatap kepala-kepala dan tubuh yang ambruk, mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah. Membasahi lantai bagaikan cat yang tumpah dari embernya. Memenuhi penglihatannya seolah itu semua hanyalah mimpi.

Dan keheningan mencekam pun kembali.

.

.

Berapa waktu berlalu semenjak saat-saat mengerikan tadi? Sejam? Dua jam?

Sakura tak tahu. Ia hanya ingat bagaimana ricuh dan berisiknya teriakan-teriakan ketakutan yang segera memenuhi ruangan _club_, disertai dengan terburu-burunya orang-orang yang ada di dalam sana untuk keluar dan menyelamatkan diri, meski mereka tahu bahwa saat itu sudah aman—tentunya, karena kelompok tadi sudah menjadi serpihan daging dan usus berserakan di lantai tanpa ampun, bukan?

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian Sakura. Di saat yang sama dengan orang-orang yang saling mendorong untuk segera keluar, ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah tampan yang dimiliki oleh siapa yang disebut 'Uchiha Sasuke' oleh semua pihak yang mengetahuinya, dan si pemilik wajah tampan itu yang berdiri dengan santainya dan melangkah ke arah jendela; melompat ke dalam helikopter yang terbang sangat rendah di antara gedung dan jalan raya entah sejak kapan, setelah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sekiranya seusia dengan mereka berdua mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap badan sang Tuan. Dia tak berkata sedikitpun pada Sakura yang masih tiarap dengan syok, dan hanya melemparkan pandangan acuh.

Ah, tidak juga. Sakura mendengar satu kalimat bernada dalam yang dilontarkan si pemuda onix sebelum ia melompat ke dalam helikopter yang melenggang dengan bebas di langit Konoha itu.

"Lain kali jika menyamar, pilih rambut palsu yang membuatmu terlihat lebih muda, bukannya terlihat seperti tante-tante begitu."

"Sakura!"

Uh-oh. Pikiran Sakura yang masih mencerna seluruh kejadian malam ini buyar. Yamanaka Ino terburu-buru menghampirinya dengan sorot mata penuh kecemasan, membantu Sakura berdiri. "Kau tak apa-apa? Astaga, apa itu tadi?"

"...Uchiha."

"Apa?"

Sakura menoleh perlahan pada Ino yang masih tidak mengerti dengan kejadian yang dialaminya—terbukti dari nanar tatapannya yang kaget dan cemas—mengatakan dengan perlahan pula, penuh penekanan, kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Ino dan menyeretnya dengan terburu-buru ketika kalimatnya telah mencapai ujung.

"Uchiha. Sasuke. Baru. Saja. Membuka. Kembali. Medan. Perang. Dua. Puluh. Tahun. Yang. Lalu. Ino...kita harus segera melaporkannya pada Sarutobi-sama atau Konoha akan hancur seperti halnya Iwa!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu dengan medan perang? Astaga, aku baru setahun bekerja disini, lebih awal darimu! Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau...tak tahu?" Sakura membalik sebentar, menatap wajah Ino sebelum kembali berjalan. Mobil-mobil polisi dan tim ANBU yang baru saja datang tak dihiraukannya, dan ia hanya melenggang kembali sembari memperlihatkan _pass _dan tanda pengenalnya pada siapapun petugas keamanan yang melewati atau berusaha menahannya. Ia melanjutkan kembali jawabannya untuk Ino, "dua puluh tahun yang lalu, perang besar antar geng terjadi di Konoha dan Iwa. Melibatkan pemerintahan dan badan pertahanan negara pula—Kakashi menceritakannya padaku. Sebabnya tidak jelas; ada pihak yang beranggapan ini mengenai perdagangan obat dan senjata yang tak terkontrol, angka kriminal yang kelewat tinggi, dan ada pihak lain yang beranggapan ini adalah perebutan senjata yang dimiliki Iwa pada saat itu, dan geng di Konoha pun menginginkannya. Aku juga tidak tahu detilnya, tapi yang pasti karena perang terbuka itulah ibukota Iwa berubah menjadi pegunungan kosong seperti sekarang ini. Seluruh penduduknya mengungsi ke kota lain dan menghapus ibukota mereka sendiri dari peta... oh, tidak. Sekarang kekejaman kelompok _yakuza _itu sudah—"

"—membuat Konoha menjadi seperti halnya Iwa sebelum perang terbuka itu terjadi?"

Sakura mengangguk tanpa menatap Ino yang semakin terlihat syok. Langkah keduanya lebar, tanpa sedikitpun keinginan menengok kembali ke arah hotel berdarah di belakang mereka, menuju markas ANBU.

"Jika hal itu terjadi, Ino, aku percaya bahwa Sarutobi-sama pasti akan menggunakan segala macam cara untuk meredam kembali keadaan; termasuk berkompromi dengan Uchiha Itachi dan Danzo yang beraliran ekstrim dan tidak dapat ditebak tujuan segala tindakannya itu."

Atau mereka akan 'mati di garis belakang' seperti yang Ino bilang beberapa waktu yang lalu.

* * *

.

.

**"_...dan itulah yang terjadi di ujung penutupan pertemuan pertama mereka."_**

.

.

* * *

**TBC...**

.

.

* * *

**Vocabulary** :

_Mein Gott _(Germany): Ya Tuhan; Tuhanku.

PDA : (fyi) _Personal Digital Assistant._

GPS : (fyi) _Global Positioning System._

Terima kasih banyak atas segala review, follow dan favorite reader sekalian. Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan ichachan21 dan Eysha CherryBlossom; ya, itu adalah Sasuke dan ya, Sasuke sudah mengenal Sakura sebelumnya. Mengapa, dimana, dan bagaimana hubungan mereka akan semakin terungkap di _chapter _berikutnya.

Akhir kata, Happy Reading Guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**From White to Dark**

Chapter 4

.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: adult theme (violence, difficult conversation, etc), AU, OOC, typo(s), flat storyline, boring, etc!

.

Enjoy

.

.

* * *

Kerut-kerut di wajah tua Hiruzen Sarutobi hanya tergerak sedikit. bahkan jemarinya sama sekali tak bergerak dari atas meja mahoni yang menopang seluruh buku dan file dokumennya ketika Sakura dan Ino, masih dengan gaun dan wajah penuh peluh (sementara rambut palsunya entah telah dibuang entah kemana) melaporkan seluruh informasi yang mereka dapat, mulai dari 'keganasan' seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang membantai tanpa ampun orang-orang yang menginginkan kematiannya hingga informasi mengenai senjata buatan Hashirama Senju.

Ah, ya. Senjata itu.

Entah mengapa Sarutobi tidak mengingatnya sama sekali hingga detik sebelum kedua anak buahnya datang kepadanya. "Senjata buatan Ilmuwan jenius itu ya...ah, bagaimana pula aku melupakannya begitu saja?" dengusnya, akhirnya memberikan jawaban setelah menit-menit penuh keheningan berlalu. Sakura dan Ino duduk manis dengan patuh di depannya, menanti.

Kemudian lanjutnya, "senjata nuklir. Dulunya senjata itu hanyalah alat uji coba pertahanan yang didukung oleh pemerintahan Iwa...sebelum seorang bayaran mencurinya dan menjualnya pada kelompok hitam terkuat di Iwa; Zabuza Momochi, jika aku tak salah ingat," sinar redup dalam tatapan matanya menerawang ke pemandangan malam di luar jendela kantornya di lantai empat markas ANBU, "kemudian terjadilah perang itu—perang terbuka kelompok hitam di Iwa dan bercampur juga dengan kelompok-kelompok dari Konoha yang menginginkannya untuk tujuan mereka. Meski akhirnya tidak ada yang menang karena senjata tersebut sudah terlanjur diluncurkan—mungkin dilakukan oleh orang pemerintahan atau mungkin anggota kelompok yang muak dengan perang tersebut dan berusaha mengakhirinya, tapi harga yang dibayar sama sekali tak bisa dibayangkan oleh siapapun sebelumnya; nyawa beratus-ratus orang melayang, tanah mereka yang sama sekali tak bisa digarap lagi, bahkan penghapusan ibukota mereka sendiri dari peta. Itu...menyedihkan," pungkasnya. Ia menghempaskan kembali tubuh ringkihnya ke punggung kursi empuk. Rupanya, selama mendengar laporan itu ketegangan menjalarinya, membuatnya duduk tegak penuh ketegasan. Namun kini ia sudah menceritakan keseluruhan tragedi dua puluh tahun lalu, dimana ia sedang dalam masa kejayaannya dalam mengabdi pada negara, kepada dua perempuan ini.

Diam kembali.

Seolah telah memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukannya, Sarutobi mencondongkan kembali tubuhnya, menatap tajam Sakura dan Ino yang masing-masing menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas—kalau-kalau mereka menerima hukuman akibat kelalaian dalam bertugas dan tidak meminta ijin melakukan penyelidikan pada senior sebelumnya—kemudian memberi perintah.

"Haruno dan Yamanaka, aku harus menjadikan kalian berdua tangan kanan dan tangan kiriku dalam kasus ini, dan terutama kau Haruno! Uchiha Sasuke adalah tersangka utama dalam kasus ini, dia harus diringkus untuk mendapatkan senjata itu dan meredam peperangan antar geng. Aku tahu Uchiha menginginkanmu, meski alasannya masih tidak kumengerti—tenang saja, kau dan keluargamu bersih dan kalian sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan klan Uchiha, kujamin itu. Karena ketertarikan Uchiha Sasuke padamu itulah kau lebih leluasa dalam bernegosiasi dengan tikus sialan itu," Sarutobi mendengus sinis, "dan memang sesuai dengan tebakanmu juga, kurasa aku harus berkompromi dengan Uchiha Itachi dan Shimura Danzo. Dan aku—"

"Jangan!" suara nyaring Ino yang memotong perintah atasannya segera menggaung dalam ruangan temaram yang lumayan luas tersebut, "Ja-jangan Sarutobi-sama! Sefatal apapun _damage _yang ditimbulkan kelompok _yakuza _Uchiha Sasuke, kita tidak bisa berkompromi dengan mereka berdua, atau kita akan menyesal sendiri, seperti yang telah dilakukan pemerintahan terdahulu dengan politikus hitam semacam Uchiha Madara—itu...menurut saya, hal itu sangatlah beresiko."

Sebenarnya Ino yang memotong kalimat atasannya ini jauh lebih beresiko, batin Sakura kecut.

"...lalu, apa saranmu, nona Yamanaka?"

Ino terdiam sejenak, merasa ragu. Namun sorot mata tajam Sarutobi dan raut penasaran kawannya membuatnya berucap dengan pelan, "mencari...veteran yang telah pensiun...itu menurut saya."

"Pensiun?" senyum lebar tercipta disertai kerutan yang melesak dalam di wajah sang kepala divisi. Rupanya pilihan nomor duanya itulah yang didukung oleh para anak buahnya—oh, dia lupa mengatakan bahwa sebelumnya saran yang sama telah dilontarkan oleh Kakashi, Asuma, bahkan Sai yang menjadi anak tiri Danzo sekalipun. Usul yang sebenarnya sama beresikonya sebenarnya, karena mereka tidak tahu profesi apa yang dijalani pensiunan ANBU yang sudah hilang kontak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mungkin saja mereka beralih rupa menjadi teroris atau malah menjalani hidup tenang dengan sebuah keluarga, bukan?

Tapi resiko adalah jalan hidup yang telah dipilih Sarutobi sejak pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di markas ini hingga sekarang meraih jabatan tertinggi yang memungkinkannya merubah keputusan para pejabat pemerintah hanya dengan sekali melobi.

"Kalau begitu, kau dan Sai akan mencari Jiraiya dan Orochimaru. Dan Sakura, hubungilah lagi Uchiha itu dan koreklah informasi sekecil apapun yang bisa kau peroleh; aku tak mengijinkanmu untuk bertemu langsung dengannya seperti malam ini, tapi tetaplah menjaga komunikasi dengannya. Aku ingin tahu langkah selanjutnya yang akan diambilnya dan tujuan sebenarnya ia mengadakan perang terbuka dengan sengaja hanya untuk mempergunakan senjata nuklir Hashirama Senju tersebut. Mengerti?"

"_Yes, sir._"

.

.

Sakura mendapati badannya seolah berjalan tanpa pikiran semenit setelah ia meninggalkan markasnya bersama Ino, kelelahan sementara mereka ingin segera pulang ke apartemen masing-masing. Ia mendongak, mendapati langit malam yang bintangnya saja tak tampak, kalah oleh silaunya lampu-lampu kota yang terlalu besar. Tak ada satupun hal menyenangkan baginya di malam hari Konoha tanpa Ino yang mengoceh panjang lebar, batinnya. Oh, ya, pikiran mengenai Ino membuat gadis bertenaga selevel dengan gorilla—maksud penulis, selevel dengan atlet judo terbaik Konoha—membuatnya teringat dengan percakapannya sebelum mereka berpisah jalan pulang.

_._

"_Nee, Sakura."_

"_Hmm? Ada apa Ino?"_

"_Coba jawablah dengan jujur, apa kau mengenal Uchiha Sasuke? Kau tahu, dia terlihat begitu tertarik denganmu sewaktu di _club _itu, bahkan memberikan informasi bagus secara Cuma-Cuma hanya untuk mengobrol denganmu...hayo! jangan-jangan sewaktu SMA kalian sempat berpacar—"_

"_PIG!"_

"_Oke, aku bercanda."_

"_Aku tidak mengenalnya! Sama sekali! Bahkan siapa dia saja aku harus bertanya padamu—ingat sewaktu kau menginformasikanku perihal klan Uchiha dan kelompok Sasuke? Makanya, aku heran kenapa dia seolah tahu segala hal tentangku. Bahkan dia tahu namaku sebelum aku menyebutkannya!"_

"Secret admire_!"_

"_Jangan bercanda,"_

_Dengusan sinis Sakura terhembus._

"_Bagaimana jika kau membuka album sekolahmu sebelumnya? Atau menanyakan pada teman-teman lama dan orangtuamu, apa kalian secara kebetulan pernah bertemu tanpa berkenalan? Bisa saja kan, sebenarnya kalian bertemu tapi kau tidak pernah berkenalan dengannya sementara dia mati-matian mencari informasi tentangmu dari orang lain akibat sifatmu yang lemot itu—"_

_Sebuah pelototan dilancarkan untuk Ino._

"—_hehehe, maaaf. Aku bercanda, Sakura! Sudahlah, aku belok sini, ya, jalan ke rumahku lewat sini. Sampai jumpa besok!"_

.

Dasar Ino, meski baru saja terlibat dengan adegan yang seperti film aksi dan berunding super serius secara langsung dengan atasan tertinggi mereka, ia masih saja sempat bergosip ria. Oh, tapi karena gosip Inolah Sakura tahu segala macam detil hal yang terjadi di kantornya saat ia dan Kakashi lebih banyak berada di lapangan belakangan ini. Yah, kau tahulah kasus penembakan ketua geng ini membuatnya melewatkan waktu dengan penyelidikan langsung dan pengawasan berkala.

Sedang asyiknya Sakura melamun, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Sebuah nada sebagai tanda bahwa pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya. Gadis itu cepat-cepat merogoh isi tas tangannya dan mengernyitkan dahi membaca isi pesan

.

* * *

_Sender: _Dark

_Recipient: _Haruno Sakura

_Subject: _Prologue

"Seorang penonton melihat lebih cermat daripada pemain di lapangan*".

Berhati-hatilah, Sakura. Jaga dirimu.

—_End Message—_

* * *

_._

Apa sih?

Sakura menelengkan kepala dengan heran. Siapa pula ini? _Dark? _Apa dia pernah menyimpan nomor seseorang bernama seaneh ini? Oh, pasti ada orang _club _yang memasukkannya diam-diam saat ia meninggalkannya di meja resepsionis tadi. Tapi apa pula maksud kalimat di dalam tanda petik ini? Dan kenapa pula subyeknya tertulis 'Prologue'?

Kernyitan Sakura bertambah seiring otak cerdasnya yang bekerja keras. Astaga, tidak cukupkah malam ini dipenuhi dengan kejadian-kejadian menegangkan? Kenapa pula ia harus menerima pesan singkat seaneh ini? Kurang kerjaan.

"Sudahlah," Sakura melemparkan ponselnya ke kasur segera setelah ia sampai ke apartemennya yang tak jauh dari markas ANBU, kemudian meraih handuk dan bersiap mandi. Perawakannya yang senantiasa berjalan dengan tegap dan penuh kebanggaan kali ini melorot lelah.

Tanpa Sakura tahu, sebuah kilatan sepintas yang berasal benda berbahan metal terpancar dari jendela terbuka di apartemen seberang, menghadap langsung dengan kamar tidurnya.

.

.

Mansion megah bergaya eropa kuno itu gelap, dan hanya beberapa lenter yang berisikan LED saja yang dinyalakan di hall masuk dan di pekarangan. Malam hari merupakan saat dimana kediaman itu tak pernah dihuni pemiliknya; Fugaku terbiasa menginap di hotel dimana ia akan dipanggil setiap saat untuk berunding mengenai kebijakan-kebijakan negara, Itachi sendiri sepertinya sudah mendapatkan _penthouse_ yang sesuai dengan keinginannya di pinggir laut, sementara Mikoto, tentu saja mengikuti suaminya kemana pun sebagai istri pejabat yang baik.

Karenanya hanya ada Sasuke yang masih setia (lebih tepatnya, ia menjadikannya sebuah keuntungan untuk memindahkan setengah lusin anak buah kepercayaannya kesini) di dalam mansion, itu pun ia pergi keluar saat bulan menampakkan diri, entah untuk urusan apa. Dan jadilah mansion itu seperti halnya villa yang hanya dihuni oleh Suigetsu dan Jugo, meski terkadang Naruto pun ikut menginap disana seperti halnya saat ini.

"Kauuu...TEME!"

Seruan membahana membuat dua orang kepercayaan Sasuke yang lain, Neji dan Gaara, mengernyit heran. Tidak biasanya pemuda dengan _trademark _guratan di pipi itu berteriak dengan memanggil atasan mereka seperti tadi. Tapi tak merasa terganggu, keduanya kembali menekuni cerutu dan alkohol lain yang sedari tadi dikonsumsinya, membiarkan Naruto kembali mengomel (lebih tepatnya, berbicara dengan Sasuke yang bahkan sudah menyamai tembok).

Kembali pada si empu omelan, Naruto menatap gemas (lihat saja, bahkan kedua telapak tangannya mengepal sempurna) Sasuke yang sekarang malah sibuk berkutat dengan buku "Angsa-Angsa Liar"-nya—jangan tanyakan Naruto bagaimana isi bukunya karena dari tempatnya berdiri yang hanya diterangi cahaya lampu temaram, Sasuke yang berkulit putih pucat terlihat seperti sosok kunang-kunang. Namun begitu tak menyurutkan niatnya memarahi bos sekaligus sepupunya. Apa yang perlu ditakutkan? Toh, selama ini memang mereka tetap mengobrol (bahkan berkelahi) layaknya sepupu yang 'setengah-akrab-setengah-rival'.

"Kukatakan ya, **Teme, **kalau kau hendak membuat para anak buahmu kerja lembur dengan ekstra tenaga penuh seperti tadi—kau harus tahu, aku kelimpungan mencari orang yang bisa mengendarai helikopter dan menghubungi (tepatnya mengancam) petugas CCTV disana untuk mengikuti perkembangan pertemuanmu dengan Haruno Sakura dan berujung dengan melakukan hal gila seperti tadi! _Well,_walau aku juga senang dengan kehebohan tadi, kau harus lihat bagaimana syoknya perempuan itu," Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya sembari melebarkan cengiran khasnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia merasa tak keberatan dengan rencana-rencana dadakan _bin_ gila ala Sasuke yang membuatnya agak kesal."Tapi Sasuke, mau kau apakan bom nuklir yang sedari kemarin kau sebut-sebut sebagai 'sang malaikat' itu? Aku sama sekali tidak melihat kesamaan bentuk silinder panjangnya yang seperti mala—"

"Maksud Sasuke-sama, warna putih dan ledakan cahayanya yang terang benderang sama halnya dengan legenda malaikat, _baka_!"

Kepala Naruto tertoleh kesal, "kalau itu saja aku juga tahu, Kiba!" kemudian ia menatap Sasuke yang tak menunjukkan sedikitpun tanda mendengarkan isi omelan Naruto, "ayolah, Sasuke! Setidaknya kau harus memberitahu _wakagashira _dan para _shateigashira-_mu agar kami bisa segera bertindak jika keadaan tidak menguntungkan!"

Hening.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Perlahan tapi terdengar dalam, khas suara serius sang Uchiha bungsu, nama lengkap Naruto diperdengarkan sementara sang pemilik nama menegakkan bahunya. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati sang _Oyabun._

"Kau tahu mengapa sebuah pemerintahan dikatakan gagal?" sebuah pertanyaan meluncur sebagai pembuka diskusi mereka hari ini, sekaligus pertanda bagi kelima _shateigashira_-nya untuk mendekat dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Saat itu, bulan sudah menunjukkan kuasa penuhnya terhadap langit malam, dan angin dingin tanpa sedikitpun manfaat kesehatan berhembus girang melewati celah-celah jendela dan ventilasi mansion.

Perlahan, wajah dingin Sasuke terangkat dari bukunya, menatap satu persatu anak buahnya dan berhenti di Naruto yang masih mengernyitkan dahi 'kau-ngomong-apa-sih' padanya; kemudian ia meneruskan, "jawab, Naruto."

"Apa?" Naruto yang masih tidak begitu mengerti dengan pertanyaan itu hanya menjawab sederhana, "eeh, menurutku...pemerintahan yang gagal itu ya, ketika kebijakan-kebijakannya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan hati rakyat, atau ketika negaranya jatuh bangkrut, atau karena mereka korup dan kotor, atau..." Naruto segera tercekat, kemudian serta merta memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya yang juga dilemparkan _shateigashira _yang lain, "...Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Apa kau berencana...memusnahkan Konoha dengan bom nuklir itu karena menganggap kota ini sudah terlalu...gagal?"

Sebuah tawa kecil segera mengalun dari mulut Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kuakui kau semakin cepat menangkap isyaratku."

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke! Lalu, bukannya kau dan Haruno Sa—"

"DIAM!"

Seketika tubuh Naruto yang menegang hanya bisa terhenyak, mendapati onix sang Uchiha yang menatap kejam padanya; dingin, sama sekali tak tampak satupun tanda bahwa pemiliknya adalah seorang manusia—bukan, bahkan Naruto sendiri berpendapat sejak dulu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah seorang manusia yang menjadi wadah bagi penjelmaan seekor iblis. Ya, SEEKOR. Iblis tanpa hati nurani sekalipun yang membenci manusia. Atau begitulah memang Sasuke yang sekarang berada di hadapannya, beranjak berdiri dengan tenang. Tubuhnya tegap penuh kesombongan, sementara dia sendiri berbicara mengenai 'pemerintahan gagal'. Jika saja saat itu tidak ada embel-embel pembantaian massal, pastilah Naruto hanya akan tersenyum kecut dan menegur sepupu tersayangnya untuk kembali tidur.

Uzumaki Naruto seakan tersadar dari mimpi dan mendapati dirinya berada dalam tangkupan tangan Mephistopheles. Atau mungkin, _the real _Sasuke.

.

.

"_**lalu apa yang menanti keduanya di pertemuan berikutnya?"**_

.

* * *

.

**TBC...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Vocabulary:**

_*Penonton melihat lebih cermat daripada pemain di lapangan (dang ju zhe mi)_, merupakan sebuah pepatah Tiongkok kuno yang saya dapat dari internet.

_Wakagashira : middle man in practice (1st lieutenant) _dalam kelompok yakuza yang bertugas melaksanakan perintah _oyabun _dan mengawasi kinerja _wakashu _sesuaiperintah, info lengkap dapat ditelusuri di .id.

_Shateigashira _: _(2nd lieutenant) _orang yang menjadi pemimpin _kyodai (big brother) _info lengkap dapat ditelusuri di .id

Sekilas tentang "Angsa-Angsa Liar" karya Jung Chang, bercerita mengenai perjalanan tiga generasi perempuan dalam menghadapi masa-masa pergolakan Tiongkok.

Terakhir, terima kasih banyak kepada orang-orang yang telah secara sadar mereview fanfik ini, (sejauh ini di antaranya adalah) i**chachan21, Eysha CherryBlossom, Aerizna Yui, .39, Uchiha Riri, mantika mochi, rainy de, the last summer, FiaaAtisrizqi, dan Alifa Cherry Blossom**, juga kepada reader sekalian, dan maafkan atas segala kesalahan ketik, penyebutan nama dan istilah, serta keterlambatan alur cerita yang mungkin agak membosankan.


	5. Chapter 5

**From White to Dark**

Chapter 5

.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, AR, typo(s), flat storyline, etc!

.

Enjoy

.

.

* * *

_Langkah-langkah kaki Sakura menggema di lorong panjang itu. Tak ada yang mengejarnya sebenarnya, tapi perempuan itu merasa harus segera keluar._

_Tunggu. Keluar? Kemana? Sehabis dari mana dia? Dan untuk apa dia harus keluar?_

_Namun apapun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pikirannya sendiri tak membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia tidak tahu, hanya saja instingnya berseru untuk segera keluar._

_Sebelum sebuah tangan menangkap lengannya yang terayun._

"_Haruno Sakura, pergi dari sini."_

.

"Hah!"

Sakura segera bangkit, disertai iris emerald yang nanar menatap sekelilingnya sebelum manrik napas lega. Aah, rupanya dia hanya bermimpi, dan ia masih berada di kamar tidurnya yang nyaman. Jam weker pun masih menunjukkan waktu 05.00 pagi, menandakan ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap menemui Kakashi yang dikatakan menunggunya di kafe yang hanya berjarak dua mil dari apartemennya.

"Astaga, apa yang barusan kumimpikan itu?" Sakura bergumam sendiri sementara tangannya mengelap keringat yang menetes menuruni wajahnya. Merasa tak bisa lagi melanjutkan tidur, ia memutuskan mulai membuka tirai kamar yang biasanya hanya ia tutup tanpa dirapikan sedikitpun akibat terlalu sibuk. Sakura spontan melihat kalender ketika kata 'sibuk' tadi berkelebat di otaknya—dia lupa bahwa jatah cutinya tahun ini sama sekali tak diambilnya. Segera setelah merasa kamarnya cukup mendapat udara segar dan cahaya dari luar, Sakura beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"_Well, _mungkin aku harus mengambil cuti segera setelah kasus ini selesai, dan aku harus melewatkan waktu liburku ke tempat wisata yang ada di penjuru Konoha!"

_Well, _mungkin kau harus berdoalah terlebih dahulu agar kasusmu segera selesai sebelum akhir tahun.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, suara orang yang memanggil dalam mimpiku tadi mirip Uchiha Sasuke, _kan_? Kenapa pula dia muncul di mimpiku segala?"

.

Konoha mulai memasuki pertengahan musim semi, rupanya. Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana indahnya kelopak sakura yang gugur serentak di seluruh penjuru kota melalui kaca jendela mobil tugasnya dan Kakashi. Hangat sekali angin yang berhembus, memang. Tapi itu tak seberapa dibanding geliat semangat warga kota melihat bunga semusim itu melayang jatuh ke rambut dan hidung mereka, menimbulkan sensasi geli yang menyegarkan. Lagipula, musim semi di Konoha sangatlah pendek, dan itulah yang membuat kesenangan tersendiri penduduknya, beda halnya dengan Kawa no Kuni atau negara besar lain di barat yang melewatkan setengah tahunnya dalam kemilau indah musim semi dan udara yang menyejukkan jiwa sehingga banyak dari warga Konoha yang kaya mengungsi sejenak ke negara tersebut.

Meskipun begitu, Konohagakure termasuk negara yang sangatlah beruntung bisa menikmati tiap musimnya dengan porsi yang imbang, bukan?

"Dan ada apa pula kau tersenyum sendirian, Sakura? Kuharap kau tersenyum karena sudah menemukan pelaku penembakan ketua geng yang sedang kita selidiki ini."

Sakura menoleh kesal pada Kakashi yang membuyarkan lamunan masa mudanya yang romantis—dia perempuan dan dia merasa berhak untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang umum di kalangan perempuan muda, kan?

"Kalau yang kau maksud pelakunya adalah Uchiha Sasuke: ya, aku sudah tahu. Tapi kalau yang kau maksud bukti yang dapat dijadikan alat penuntutan Sasuke ke peradilan: tidak. Aku bahkan tidak menemukan sedikitpun informasi mengenai pembuat senjata dan peluru yang dipakainya..."

"Uh-oh, kau dalam bahaya, Haruno."

"Diamlah, Anda juga dalam bahaya, Hatake Kakashi-san!" lirikan kesal Sakura nyaris membuat Kakashi tertawa jika ia tidak ingat kegaharan perempuan itu. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika sebuah suara letusan mengagetkannya dan Sakura, spontan membuatnya meminggirkan mobil akibat reaksi otomatis tubuhnya yang begitu mengenal sumber asal suara tersebut.

"Haruno, jaga disini, aku akan menuju sumber suara tadi."

"Hatake-san? Suara apa barusan?"

"Tentu saja suara pistol, Sakura. Kau pikir suara apa lagi?"

.

.

Naruto dan Kiba hanya saling mengedikkan bahu ketika Sasuke menunjuk dengan dagunya arah keluar gudang bekas tempat mereka berada saat ini, isyarat mereka untuk segera pergi setelah sebelumnya Sasuke secara mendadak menemui seorang 'klien' yang sekarang sudah tak bernyawa—jika kau bertanya siapa yang membunuhnya, maka kau hanya perlu melihat pemuda dingin di hadapan Naruto ini. Sepertinya tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tahu sebenarnya bagaimana rencana Sasuke dua minggu sebelum meledakkan nuklir yang susah payah mereka beli dari seorang ilmuwan yang nyaris bisa dikatakan sebagai tokoh legendaris. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja menanyakannya dan Sasuke pun akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati mengingat bos mereka satu ini tak pernah pelit berbagi rencana. Tapi Naruto merasa adanya tekanan aneh dari Sasuke yang membuatnya bolak balik mengurungkan niat.

Lupakan sajalah soal itu, hela napas Naruto pasrah. Ia toh sudah menjamin keselamatan keluarga dan orang-orang yang dikenalnya sehingga tidak mungkin satu pun dari orang-orang yang dianggap Sasuke 'tidak bersalah' terkena imbas senjata pembunuh massal tersebut.

"Kau tahu, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sasuke dalam diam segera tersentak mendengar nada dingin menusuk yang bermaksud bertanya, "apa kau tahu kesalahan reformasi Athena yang dibuat Solon?"

Bengong sedetik sebelum disikut oleh Kiba yang sama-sama tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke, Naruto pun ikut-ikutan menggeleng; tentu saja Sasuke tidak bisa melihat karena posisinya yang memunggungi kedua anak buahnya, tapi seolah tahu, Sasuke tertawa sinis sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Solon menghapus banyak sistem yang berkenaan dengan perhutangan dan sanksi-sanksinya, dia pun menciptakan Dewan 400 yang menjadi salah satu dasar munculnya masyarakat demokratis. Tapi ia tidak menghapuskan peraturan mengenai dominasi kekuasaan oleh keluarga aristokrat masih berjalan, dan dia bahkan tidak menyinggung mengenai redistribusi tanah yang tidak merata."

"Oh?"

"Lalu, apa persamaan dengan situasi kita saat ini, Sasuke-sama?" Kiba kembali menyikut Naruto dan berusaha merespon dengan lebih sopan setelah sosok pirang di sebelahnya meringis kesakitan akibat sikutnya (disertai dengan protes "Apa-apaan kau, Kiba!" yang hanya ditanggapi lirikan yang bersangkutan). Terdiam sejenak, Kiba melanjutkan, "apa kau berusaha menghapus sistem pemerintahan dan peradilan Konoha yang tidak adil, kemudian menyempurnakannya dengan caramu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak butuh menjadi _basileus, _karena toh saat Athena dikuasai Sparta, para aristokrat itu kembali berkuasa."

Gema sepatu pantofel di lorong sepi itu terhenti sejenak sebelum kembali berlanjut dengan kecepatan yang sama dan perintah dingin Sasuke yang hanya menoleh sekilas pada keduanya. "Kalian tunggu aku di seberang jalan, aku menemukan sesuatu yang bagus."

"...Kau menemukan Haruno Sakura lagi?"

Sebuah seringai merekah.

"_Exactly"._

.

.

Mesin mobil yang dikendarai Kakashi dan Sakura itu sebenarnya masih menyala, hanya saja perempuan itu ingin menikmati angin hangat yang masih berhembus dalam musim semi Konoha; satu-satunya angin yang bisa dinikmatinya yang membuat Konoha yang sibuk telah terhanyut dalam heningnya helai-helai bunga yang bernada sama dengannya, yang menyapa bumi Konoha lagi. Lagipula Kakashi yang sejatinya berkata akan kembali beberapa saat lagi nyatanya tidak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya, dan Sakura pun kembali khawatir. Apa _senpai_-nya itu terlibat baku hantam (mengingat tidak adanya suara letusan pistol lagi) dengan seseorang? Atau bahkan sebuah geng? Jangan-jangan _walkie-talkie_ Kakashi terlontar entah kemana hingga ia tidak bisa meminta bantuan Sakura? Jangan-jangan Kakashi sedang sekarat?

"Dia baik-baik saja, makhluk bermasker itu."

Sakura terlonjak begitu sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunan (agak) ngawurnya mengenai Kakashi dan mendapati pemuda yang kemarin baru saja mengejutkannya dengan membantai puluhan orang dan mendeklarasikan perang terbuka antar geng berdiri di sampingnya sementara punggungnya bersandar nyaman di badan mobil tugas ANBU: Uchiha Sasuke.

Bagaimana bisa pemuda berambut emo itu mampu mengetahui isi pikirannya, eh?

"Kau...!"

"Jika kau ingin informasi mengenai perang terbuka semalam, katupkan bibirmu dan pelankan volume suaramu."

Mati kutu untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura hanya bisa menahan kedua tangannya yang sudah mengepal erat di kedua sisi pinggang. Ia sekejap teringat bagaimana perintah Sarutobi-sama padanya mengenai keterangan yang harus ia korek dari Sasuke, dan untuk itu ia menahan diri melontarkan tenaga supernya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Hanya ingin menyapa."

"Dasar bodoh. Apa kau ingin kutangkap?"

"Ada dua anak buahku yang tengah mengacungkan MSG-90 dan MARK 12 SPR ke kepalamu dari seberang jalan itu jika kau ingin menangkapku."

"Lalu apa?"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Aku hanya ingin menyapa."

Sakura nyaris menghantamkan kepalanya ke atap mobil mendengar jawaban ala playboy pemuda di depannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, Demi Tuhan! Kenapa pula ia; Haruno Sakura yang semasa sekolahnya dikenal kutu buku dan maniak beladiri bisa didekati manusia berbahaya se-Konoha seolah dia adalah betina satu-satunya dalam kawanan besar singa yang memiliki pemimpin adikuasa?

Namun belum pula ia hendak bertanya lagi, pemuda itu mulai mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada yang sama ketika kemarin ia 'mengerjai' Sakura di dalam kegelapan _club _mewah bersamaan dengan kepingan ingatan aneh yang melintas di dalam pikiran Sakura bagaikan sebuah _flashback._

"Haruno Sakura, pergi dari sini."

"_Haruno Sakura, pergi dari sini."_

"Atau mereka akan membunuhmu."

"_Atau mereka akan mengetahui identitasmu."_

"Sebelum dua minggu lagi, 'sang malaikat' merentangkan sayapnya di langit Konoha."

"_Sebelum dua minggu lagi, Tsunade Senju menyempurnakan bom nuklirnya."_

"Kau mengerti?"

"_Kau mengerti?"_

"Kau masih belum boleh mati."

"_Karena kau masih berharga."_

.

Yang bisa Sakura ingat berikutnya hanyalah ledakan luar biasa keras terdengar, ia yang terlempar, dan kegelapan pekat yang langsung menghantamnya tanpa membiarkan sedetikpun waktu untuknya bertanya lebih jauh.

.

.

_Langkah-langkah kaki Sakura menggema di lorong panjang itu. Tak ada yang mengejarnya sebenarnya, tapi perempuan itu merasa harus segera keluar._

_Tunggu. Keluar? Kemana? Sehabis dari mana dia? Dan untuk apa dia harus keluar?_

_Namun apapun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pikirannya sendiri tak membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia tidak tahu, hanya saja instingnya berseru untuk segera keluar._

_Sebelum sebuah tangan menangkap lengannya yang terayun._

"_Haruno Sakura, pergi dari sini."_

_Sakura menoleh. Ah, rasanya dia pernah mengalami keadaan dan mendengar suara ini. Suara yang dalam dan tenang, namun juga terkesan mengintimidasinya..._

_Namun belum lagi mendapati siapa yang memanggilnya, Sakura melihat ledakan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan._

.

Sakura terbangun kaget, lagi-lagi, persis seperti tadi pagi. Lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama dengan tadi pagi. Hanya saja, kali ini untuk bersuara dan bergerak pun ia tidak dapat. Bukan karena tubuhnya terbelenggu dalam rantai atau apa, namun rasa sakit dan pegal yang menjalar membuatnya bahkan malas untuk bergerak semilipun. Sakura tahu bau obat dan ruangan yang nyaris kosong ini; rumah sakit tempat langganan para agen ANBU jika mereka cedera atau mengalami kecelakaan dalam bekerja.

"Kau bangun juga."

Ia tergagap. Manik emeraldnya menangkap pergerakan mendekat. Meski Sakura tak bisa melihat siapa yang berbicara di tengah keremangan akibat matahari yang mulai terbenam, Sakura tahu itu adalah Kakashi. Rupanya ia yang membawa Sakura segera setelah sebuah ledakan mengenainya.

"Bagaimana...?"

"Aku kembali dan mendapati Sasuke mendekatimu. Namun sebelum aku sempat memperingatkan, seorang pemuda pirang melempar bom ke jalanan dan mengakibatkan ledakan cukup besar—tidak ada korban meninggal, untungnya, hanya beberapa sipil panik dan jalanan di kompleks gudang bekas itu berantakan. Hanya saja kau yang jaraknya lebih dekat dengan ledakan ketimbang Sasuke langsung terlontar ke trotoar. Sasuke melenggang santai. Selesai," Kakashi mengedikkan bahu, tak berniat melanjutkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Bahwa di antara dia dan anak buah Sasuke sempat terlibat baku tembak. Bahwa Sasuke mati-matian melindungi Sakura dan kelihatannya hendak membawanya pergi. Bahwa setelah itu Sai datang tepat waktu, mengacaukan niat Sasuke dan membuatnya pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Kakashi tak berniat menjelaskan lebih jauh, bahkan untuk melaporkannya secara rahasia pada Sarutobi-sama. Ia tak ingin mengacaukan semua yang telah dilakukan oleh Sarutobi-sama sejauh ini.

Oh, bicara soal Sarutobi-sama, Kakashi teringat sesuatu dan menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Sakura, Ino sudah menemukan Jiraiya dan Orochimaru. Veteran-veteran itu sepertinya tahu persis apa hubungan klan Uchiha dengan kakek dan cucu Senju itu. Apa kau berminat untuk mendengarkannya?"

"Ah...aku akan pergi jika dokter mengatakan aku boleh pergi."

"Hn, baiklah," angguk Kakashi, berbalik gontai dan melambaikan tangan isyarat salam sebelum meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di bangsalnya.

"Anoo, Hatake-san?"

Kakashi berhenti tanpa berbalik sebagai jawaban, dan Sakura kembali melanjutkan dengan nada rendah mengenai apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya, "Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan padaku bahwa dua minggu lagi benda yang dinamakan sang malaikat akan merentangkan sayapnya di langit Konoha—apakah...apakah itu..."

"Tidur dan istirahatlah, Sakura. Kau tak perlu khawatir, kita pasti menang. Oke?"

Sakura mengangguk meski ia tahu Kakashi tidak akan melihat reaksinya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar, tidur tanpa tahu apa yang Kakashi pikirkan dan lakukan setelah ia tak melihat sosoknya lagi di ambang pintu.

Dua minggu lagi semuanya akan mencapai klimaks. Bagaikan sebuah pertunjukan opera, maka mungkin tirai kedelapan sudah diangkat dan Kakashilah yang mengangkatnya—tidak, ia dan Sakura atas dasar perintah Sarutobi-lah yang mengangkatnya.

Yah, setidaknya Haruno Sakura belum mengetahui apa pun yang disimpan oleh Sarutobi-sama selama ini, pikir Kakashi lega. Langkahnya terhenti sebentar sementara kepalanya tertoleh untuk menatap lagi pintu ruangan tempat Sakura dirawat. Ia meraba masker yang menyembunyikan bekas luka yang ia dapat sembilan tahun lalu, dimana ia mendapat misi yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya dan Sarutobi-sama.

Misi penyelamatan Haruno Sakura.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino mungkin akan berteriak jika ia tidak berada di depan tiga orang yang sangat dihormatinya—Sarutobi, Jiraiya, dan Orochimaru—saat Sai menyampaikan kalau Sakura terluka dalam insiden pertemuan tidak sengaja Kakashi dan Sasuke. Oh, untunglah kekasihnya itu segera melanjutkan kalau sahabat sekaligus seniornya itu baik-baik saja, dan ia bisa kembali menguasai emosinya.

"Kurasa," suara khas Sarutobi memecah ketegangan yang bergelayut dalam ruangannya di antara anak buah dan mantan anak buahnya, membuat empat pasang mata menatapnya tajam, penuh keseksamaan, "ini mengisyaratkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke menginginkan sesuatu dari Sakura, seperti halnya yang dulu pernah dilakukan oleh Madara Uchiha pada seluruh keluarga Haruno dan Senju."

"Yah, sama sekali tak berbeda antara kakek dengan cucunya, eh?" Jiraiya yang memotong kalimat Sarutobi membuat Sai dan Ino menoleh tak paham, namun begitu mereka berada dalam situasi yang mereka sendiri tidak mengerti. Karenanya mereka memutuskan diam, mendengar saja persetujuan Orochimaru yang sedari tadi terlihat dingin dan atasan mereka yang mengangguk. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan sejak tadi selain melaporkan keadaan agen-agen mereka di luar markas dan hal-hal sejenisnya, meski kini malam sudah tiba penuh kebanggan di langit Konoha.

"Karena itu, lebih baik kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara klan Uchiha dan Senju, Jiraiya."

Dengan satu perintah dari Sarutobi yang sangat dihormatinya, sosok berambut putih panjang yang mengenakan jas abu-abu itu berdehem, isyarat ia akan mengawali kisahnya sementara Orochimaru masih tetap diam.

"Sebenarnya aku mengetahui apa yang menjadi pokok permasalahan di antara Madara dan Hashirama mengenai keinginan membuat senjata terkuat ini sejak masih menjadi ANBU, tapi kau tahulah, keadaan saat itu sama sekali tak mendukungku untuk mengatakannya pada siapapun. Aku baru mengetahui kisah lengkapnya pula setelah aku keluar dari ANBU dan Hatake Kakashi menggantikan tempatku saat ini sebagai agen ter—"

"Jiraiya, kisahnya."

"Oh, maaf," Jiraiya berdehem lagi setelah Orochimaru menginterupsi nostalgia sesaatnya, "yah, Madara dan Hashirama membuat nuklir ini untuk tujuan baik, menurutku. Tapi kemudian pandangan gila Madara akan dunia yang sempurna tanpa kejahatan mengacaukannya—aku dan Orochimaru berpikir bahwa Sasuke ini adalah model reinkarnasi kakeknya sendiri—, dan dia berusaha membunuh siapapun yang mengetahui cara membuat nuklir ini, tak terkecuali empat keluarga turun-temurun yang mendalami penelitian nuklir ini: Nara, Hyuuga, Haruno dan Senju itu sendiri. Dan keluarga itulah yang justru kini diburu Uchiha Sasuke untuk mengaktifkan bom nuklir yang telah dibelinya karena seperti kalian tahu bahwa Tsunade Senju sendiri telah menghilang entah kemana sejak ia menyempurnakan bom tersebut—"

"Haruno...?"

Ruangan senyap begitu Ino memotong penuh keterkejutan. Sekejap tatapan mata yang berpusat pada Jiraiya berpindah pada Ino yang mulai mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Nona pirang disana, kutebak dari tatapanmu, bahwa kau mengenal Haruno Sakura. Benar?"

"T-tapi Sakura bahkan tidak mengerti bidang nuklir—"

"Yamanaka Ino," Sarutobi menatap tajam Ino yang masih kebingungan dan Sai yang berusaha menenangkannya, "sudah saatnya kau mengetahui mengenai perlindungan saksi Haruno Sakura yang menjalani modifikasi ingatan untuk menghindar dari Uchiha yang berusaha mendapatkannya, karena justru dialah yang memiliki _chip _pengaktif bom nuklir tersebut."

"...Oi, _jii-san_," Jiraiya berdehem untuk ketiga kalinya, "aku tidak akan mengatakan itu di depan sahabatnya jika aku menjadi kau. Tapi yah...memang begitulah adanya. Dan jangan lupakan mengenai anak buah Madara yang berhasil menghabisi seluruh keluarganya demi _chip _itu."

.

.

Untuk pertama kalin dalam hidupnya, Uchiha Sasuke merasa kesal tidak berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Haruno Sakura, tentu saja. Perempuan itu memegang kunci seluruh rencananya, dan ia sudah menyusun rencana matang untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi berkat lemparan bom Naruto yang terlalu dekat hingga mengakibatkan Sakura tak sadarkan diri, ia harus menunda keseluruhan rencana barusan.

"Sebisa mungkin rencana itu harus sukses."

Gumaman Sasuke yang terdengar Neji yang berada di dekatnya membuat sang anak buah membungkuk paham; perintah bosnya adalah mutlak.

"Sasuke-sama, Anda masih mempunyai _chip _yang saya pegang untuk mengaktifkan bom tersebut, milik keluarga Nara pun sudah berhasil kita dapatkan."

"Tapi dalam _chip _yang perempuan itu pegang, terdapat data lengkap mengenai bom nuklir Tsunade Senju."

Itu artinya, Sasuke berniat membuat satu bom lagi entah untuk apa tujuannya, pikir Neji langsung mengerti; otak cerdasnya siap untuk membuat apa yang telah kakek-neneknya buat sebelum ia lahir, namun ia tidak memiliki data lengkapnya. Untuk itulah Sasuke bersikeras mendapatkan _chip _pengaktif bom nuklir yang dipegang Sakura.

"Tapi Sasuke-sama, perempuan itu tidak mengenal klan Uchiha yang telah membantai seluruh keluarganya..."

"Itu artinya seseorang telah mencuci ingatannya."

"Orang tersebut pasti adalah orang yang sama dengan agen yang melarikan Sakura sembilan tahun yang lalu dari penjara bawah tanah mansion Kakekku yang hebat itu."

"Kemudian dia adalah orang yang sama dengan pejabat ANBU yang mampu merekrut Sakura."

"Dan orang tersebut mengetahui mengenai _chip _tersebut."

"Orang itu yang menyimpannya alih-alih Sakura."

"Jika kita mengetahui siapa yang menjadi dalang modifikasi ingatan perempuan itu..." kalimat terakhir Neji yang diucapkannya dengan pelan dan penuh tekanan tak terselesaikan dan diikuti oleh keheningan yang mencekam dalam ruang kerja Sasuke yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu gantung besar bercorak abad pertengahan, namun keduanya mengerti benar apa yang harus mereka lakukan setelahnya.

"Hyuuga Neji, pergilah bersama Gaara. Bunuh Hiruzen Sarutobi dan Hatake Kakashi. Aku tidak menerima kegagalan. Rebut _chip_-nya dan jangan sisakan satupun saksi hidup. Mengerti?"

"_Yes, sir._"

* * *

.

.

**"_Tirai kesepuluh telah dibuka..."_**

.

.

* * *

**TBC...**

.

.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan chapter yang baru dan sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnya yang berharga:

**Kazamatsuri de rain, FiaaATiasrizqi, heni lusiana 39, mira cahya 1, Alifa Cherry Blossom, Eysha CherryBlossom,** &amp; **jf** : disini sudah diungkap apa hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura, dan fanfik ini dengan sangat mengecewakan sama sekali tidak membahas hubungan yang sedikit pun bernuansa romansa, semoga berkenan (tertawa). Dan mengenai 'stalker' yang berada di seberang kamar Sakura beserta email yang diatasnamakan 'Dark' sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Kemudian, seperti biasa kekejaman Sasuke akan kembali berlanjut, karena dia adalah 'gambaran penjahat sejati' seperti yang dijelaskan di awal cerita.

Akhir kata, maafkan segala kesalahan pengetikan nama, tempat, dan istilah serta yang lain-lain.


	6. Chapter 6

**From White to Dark**

**Chapter 6**

. Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, AR, typo(s), flat storyline, etc!

.

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

**_Manusia adalah raison d'etre. Maksudnya, manusia adalah objek sejarah—dari sejarah yang tidak berminat hanya pada manusia abstrak, abadi, tak dapat berubah, dan dalam identik dengan dirinya sendiri—selalu dalam kerangka masyarakat, dimana ia menjadi anggotanya (Lucen Febvre)._**

* * *

.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang paling bersabar di muka bumi—ia menunggu kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk dapat menarik pelatuk sekali seumur hidupnya demi sebuah kematian yang kemungkinannya hanya sepersekian persen—atau begitulah kira-kira yang dilakukannya hingga saat ini. Namun semuanya buyar seketika, akibat hanya satu manusia yang gagal dibunuh Kakeknya di masa lalu, dan kali ini gagal pula dibunuhnya.

Mulai saat itu, Sasuke sudah tak akan pernah repot-repot bersabar.

.

Kakek berusia kepala delapan itu keluar dengan santai dari kantornya di markas ANBU sembari menenteng koper yang baru saja ia terima dari mantan anak buahnya. Orang pasti berpikir bahwa isi koper itu penting jika tidak melihat dengan baik profil Jiraiya yang sekarang sudah banting setir menjadi penulis novel porno... baiklah, mungkin Sarutobi sama sekali tak akan membaca apapun yang ada di dalamnya sebelum Kakashi dan Asuma memeriksanya—dia tidak akan membiarkan Kakashi sendirian memeriksanya karena Sarutobi percaya 100% bahwa otak keduanya sama saja.

"Oh!" kepalanya mendongak sesaat ke langit malam di atasnya, "malam bulan purnama rupanya? Sudah pertengahan musim semi..." ia mengangguk senang. Tak pernah dipikirkannya akan dapat menikmati malam musim semi seperti halnya tahun-tahun dimana Jiraiya dan Orochimaru masih menjadi anak buahnya yang paling setia dan terpercaya. Mereka, meski di tengah tugas sekalipun pasti akan menyempatkan diri minum sake di tengah lebatnya guguran bunga sakura di taman kota sebelum kembali ke markas. Namun kebiasaan itu berhenti seketika setelah insiden sembilan tahun lalu merenggut kaki kanannya nyaris permanen, dan membuatnya tertahan di ruang kantornya bagaikan burung dalam sangkar. Yah, sisi baiknya mungkin adalah dia yang dikelilingi anak buah yang disayanginya dan mampu memonitoring aktivitas mereka dengan baik. Namun tetap saja keinginan melewatkan waktu emas di akhir minggu membuatnya sedikit banyak tergiur.

Tiba di stasiun kereta yang ternyata sudah sepi, Sarutobi memutuskan mengistirahatkan sejenak kakinya yang lelah. Jarak antara stasiun dengan kantornya lumayan jauh, dan ia harus mulai memindahkan barang ke apartemen terdekat sebelum ia mengalami kecapekan seperti yang dialami Onoki, teman sejawatnya yang sekarang sudah pensiun.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi aku harus pensiun," gumamnya lagi pada diri sendiri. Namun tidak saat ini; ia belum bisa. Ia tidak mungkin pensiun sekarang sebelum Uchiha Sasuke diringkus dan dijatuhi hukuman mati didepan matanya; ia dan Kakeknya adalah iblis yang menjelma menjadi manusia, pun mungkin Madara masih hidup hingga kini dalam diri Sasuke. Ia tak bisa membiarkan orang seperti mereka mendapatkan benda yang mungkin tengah mereka cari. Benda yang dilindunginya selama ini bersama Kakashi setelah Jiraiya meninggalkan ANBU.

"Tapi jika kau tak menyerahkan _chip _itu, kami akan susah."

Sejenak waktu seolah berhenti—stasiun yang sunyi, bunyi jam dinding, desiran angin, dan udara yang berada di dekatnya seolah tak terdengar dan terasa. Ia bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan pemuda berambut merah ini di belakangnya, menghembuskan asap rokok membentuk bulatan ke udara dengan santai sementara Sarutobi dapat merasakan dinginnya sebuah benda metal yang ditempelkan di kepala belakangnya, yang sedetik kemudian berbunyi 'klik'.

Bunyi pelatuk yang ditarik.

"Kau tak akan mendapatkannya jika aku mati."

"Aku tak peduli."

"Oh, lalu apa rencanamu berikutnya jika tak mendapatkannya?" Sarutobi melirik pemuda itu sekilas lewat cermin yang terpasang di pilar terdekat. Ia tahu persis; bahkan hafal benar siapa pemuda itu. Tato 'ai' di dahinya merupakan sebuah tanda pengenal tak resmi, sekaligus peringatan bagi siapapun yang bermaksud buruk padanya. Namanya berkelebat dalam otaknya seolah mereka baru berkenalan tadi pagi. "Apa kau akan membunuh Kakashi juga, Gaara?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Hmph, sebanyak apapun kau membunuh kami, _chip _itu sudah tak berada disini."

"Hm."

'Jadi ini rupanya malam terakhir bagi seorang Hiruzen Sarutobi?' pikir pria tua itu kembali mendongak. Ia tak bisa melihat langit berbulan purnama dari sini, tapi ia bisa merasakan hembusan angin sejuk musim semi.

"Selamat malam, kakek tua."

Suara pistol dengan segera bergema.

.

.

Tak ada yang perlu dilakukan Jiraiya selain mengikuti Kakashi yang tengah menunjukkan letak flat yang khusus dibangun untuk melindungi orang-orang penting ANBU, sebelum kemudian langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah taman kecil dengan pohon sakura mekar penuh. Dipanggilnya Kakashi yang nyaris tak menoleh sekalipun sejak mereka meninggalkan markas sementara ia bergegas menghempaskan tubuh besarnya di bawah sakura-sakura yang berguguran dengan manis. Tak ada satu kalimatpun yang diucapkan keduanya hingga Jiraiya memberi isyarat Kakashi untuk mengambil wadah berbahan logam berisi sake yang selalu disimpannya di saku.

"Jiraiya-san," angguk Kakashi sopan, "menurutmu berapa tirai yang sudah dibuka hingga kali ini?"

Jiraiya berjengit sesaat. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mencerna maksud Kakashi. Sudah terlalu lama ia tidak terlibat dalam kalimat penuh sandi, dan ia perlu adaptasi kembali. Lagipula, otaknya yang penuh hukum alam dan naturalisme tidak pernah mengijinkannya untuk menonton pertunjukan teater sekecil apapun—maklum, faktor usia. Tapi akhirnya ia mulai mengerti juga arah pembicaraan juniornya.

"Aku tak tahu ada berapa tirai yang harus dibuka untuk melihat ending sebuah cerita, tapi kupikir kita sudah membuka yang kesebelas," ia menenggak sakenya sebelum melanjutkan, "dan aku salah satu pemain tambahannya."

Pemilik rambut silver itu mendongak menatap bulan purnama yang bertengger angkuh di langit Konoha, menerawang, "berarti tirai kedua belas akan dibuka sebentar lagi."

"Hm, sebentar lagi akan diketahui antara _happy ending _atau _bad ending_. Oi, Kakashi! Kau menghabiskan sakeku!"

Jiraiya nyaris saja berteriak lagi pada pemuda bermasker tersebut jika saja sebuah suara desingan peluru bergema di malam sunyi di taman tempat mereka berada. Dan hal berikutnya yang Jiraiya lihat adalah robohnya tubuh Kakashi ke tanah, disusul darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya.

Kemudian dengan jelas—sejelas ia merasakan cipratan darah Kakashi di wajahnya—dering telepon genggamnya sendiri terdengar, bergema di udara.

"...Moshi-moshi?"

"_Kau akan berakhir seperti orang itu jika kau bukan Jiraiya."_

Jiraiya segera tahu ending apa yang barusan dialami seorang Hatake Kakashi.

.

.

Pagi hari di markas ANBU kali ini terlihat tidak begitu ramai. Yah, lupakan Rock Lee yang sedari tadi menyemangati orang-orang di sekitar meja kerjanya dan Tenten yang ditahan mati-matian oleh Shino untuk tidak membuat Lee menjadi salah satu bintang di langit. Intinya, tak ada anggota yang terlihat sibuk, meski saat ini lima anggota berkumpul di ruang kerja Sarutobi dengan raut wajah penuh keterkejutan. Bersyukurlah pada ketiadaan jendela dan kekedapan suara ruangan khusus pejabat tinggi satu itu, karena jika tidak, maka berita kematian dua kartu as mereka akan tersebar bagai gosip di siang hari.

"Lalu menurutmu, apa motif pembunuhan mereka? Dan hilangnya Jiraiya...mana mungkin dia mengkhianati kita!" Ino yang paling tidak mempercayai apapun yang diberitakan Sai padanya. Ia yang paling terlihat syok di antara teman-temannya, bahkan Sakura sekalipun masih bisa mengendalikan diri mendengar berita mengenai polisi yang menemukan mayat Kakashi teronggok begitu saja di taman dengan sangat tragis, berada di waktu yang sama dengan kematian yang menjemput atasan mereka di stasiun bawah tanah.

Gumaman-gumaman mulai berdengung, saling menyahut tanpa terlihat jelas (ini hanya menurut Ino saja yang sudah terlalu syok) siapa sebenarnya yang mengatakan.

"Kita makin buta dengan kasus ini..."

"Saksi sekaligus tokoh kunci sudah mati, tak mungkin bagi kita untuk menang."

"Uchiha mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya..."

"Dunia akan hancur—Konoha akan musnah..."

"Diam semuanya!"

Gebrakan dan suara keras Sakura akhirnya mendamaikan kembali—sunyi lebih tepat sebagai deskripsi akurat—ruangan yang tak seberapa besar itu. Ino, masih dengan air matanya yang menetes-netes, memandangi sahabatnya dengan takjub; tak sekalipun pernah dilihatnya Sakura yang sebegitu emosional itu. Yah, pemilik surai merah jambu itu memang sangat tegas, tapi tak pernah dilihatnya berani menyuarakan kata-kata tegas di kala Asuma dan Orochimaru yang jauh lebih senior ketimbang dia berada di sana.

Kemudian iris emerald itu kembali membara.

"Jika memang mereka memiliki apa yang diinginkan Sasuke Uchiha, tidak mungkin Konoha masih utuh hingga saat ini!" iris membara itu memandang Orochimaru yang tengah menatapnya sanksi dan Asuma yang masih terpukau dengan 'kegaharan' mendadaknya, dan ia melanjutkan, "jika saja Uchiha mendapatkan benda yang diinginkannya, maka kita akan merebutnya; seperti yang Sarutobi-sama dan Hatake-san lakukan sepuluh tahun lalu! Dan hingga saat ini, yang dapat kita lakukan adalah—"

"Jangan gurui aku soal apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Haruno."

Kalimat berapi-api barusan segera padam. Orochimaru berbicara. Ia mengeluarkan flashdisk yang sedari tadi dikantonginya, kemudian melemparkannya ringan ke arah Asuma.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Dan semua informasi mengenai Tsunade Senju, nuklir terakhirnya, dan juga..." Orochimaru menatap intens Sakura, seolah ia adalah harimau kelaparan yang berhasil menyudutkan kelinci malang dalam sarangnya, "...tentang siapa kau sebenarnya."

"Siapa aku...sebenarnya...?"

.

.

Ini hanyalah kejadian lima jam sebelum apa yang dialami oleh Sakura dan keempat orang lainnya yang baru mengetahui kematian Sarutobi dan Kakashi di pagi hari. Namun kembali suara-suara tinju bergema di ruangan terbuka yang menghadap langsung ke dermaga Konoha, disusul erangan tertahan, dan diakhiri suara tinju kembali.

Dan begitulah yang dilihat Naruto selama sejam terakhir ini, memperhatikan beberapa anak buahnya menghadiahi Jiraiya dengan beberapa tinju dan tendangan; oh, jangan lupakan air dingin yang sempat diguyurkannya ke kepala pria setengah baya itu beserta sumpah serapah agar segera menjawab segala pertanyaannya—meski kali ini Naruto mulai merasa bahwa dia sedang menanyai sebuah karung beras yang tak dapat berbicara.

BUK!

"Jawab Naruto-sama, bodoh!"

DUAK!

"Dimana kau sembunyikan _chip_-nya?!"

Jiraiya masih bungkam.

Tersadar dari kegiatannya mengawasi, kedua iris biru Naruto mendapati langit gelap yang menaungi mereka telah berganti dengan warna terang tanda surya kembali berkuasa, dan melemparkan pandangannya ke sekitar; area dermaga masih sepi, namun laut meramai dengan beberapa kapal yang mulai melempar sauhnya dan menurunkan layar beserta bendera kebanggaan mereka. Naruto mendecih; ia lengah, terlalu lama melewatkan waktu untuk mencari jawaban dari tua bangka yang dianggapnya sama sekali tak berguna dan nyaris saja membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi perhatian para pelaut yang kembali ke darat.

"Kita pergi."

"Tapi Naruto-sama—"

"Sudahlah," Naruto memotong dingin perkataan para anak buahnya yang kelihatannya masih memiliki tenaga untuk menghajar Jiraiya, "orang ini tidak berguna; Sasuke akan mencari sendiri dimana _chip_ itu."

"Kita...tinggalkan dia disini?"

Naruto mendecih sinis. Ia menendang Jiraiya yang terlihat mulai kehilangan kesadarannya hingga jatuh ke tanah dan menjambak rambut sang mantan ANBU.

"Dia...tidak akan melibatkan dirinya lagi setelah Sarutobi mati. Kita pergi."

Jiraiya masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalimat yang diucapkan oleh orang-orang yang menangkapnya, dan juga suara pantofel-pantofel bergema yang menguasai dermaga, menjauh menuju suatu tempat yang tak ingin ia ketahui dimana.

'Sarutobi...mati.'

Cengiran pedih menghias bibir penuh lukanya sebelum kedua matanya tertutup pasrah.

"Tck...kalian benar."

.

.

Orochimaru mengangkat telepon yang sedari jam tujuh itu berdering, membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya dan bergegas mencari benda yang dianggapnya membawa sial sejak dia mencoba menyepi di pinggiran Konoha yang tenang; mencoba membuka rumah minum teh ternyata benar-benar membawa kedamaian pada hidupnya yang pernah dipenuhi ketegangan akibat bergabung dengan ANBU rupanya.

Dan sekarang ia mulai merutuki keputusannya yang mengiyakan permintaan Sarutobi via anak buahnya untuk membantunya dengan memberikan informasi seputar apa yang diperbuat Madara dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Oh, seandainya dia bisa memutar waktu dan menolak mentah-mentah...

"Moshi-moshi."

"Yo, pria dingin terbaik di Konoha!"

Orochimaru tahu dengan baik suara terkutuk siapa itu.

"Apa, Jiraiya?"

"Hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku berada di Suna saat ini, dan aku mengirimkanmu email mengenai betapa indahnya Suna untuk membuatmu tersadar dari duniamu yang kecil itu, Orochimaru..."

Kening pria berkulit pucat itu berkerut dalam-dalam. Jiraiya? Menunjukkan betapa indahnya sebuah gurun pasir?

"Oh, hati-hatilah dengan gurun pasir, kakek tua. Matamu tak akan sanggup bertahan tanpa tetes mata."

Dan dengan luangnya menelepon Orochimaru di pagi hari?

"Che! Kau yang berhati-hati, _bakayaro! _Susul aku jika kau sudah memutuskan akan kemana kau menghabiskan masa tuamu! Jaa~"

Telepon diputus, namun Orochimaru telah sedari tadi bergeser menuju komputernya yang menampilkan dialog email masuk dan membacanya teliti.

.

_1 new e-mail_

_Sender_: Jiraiya

_Subject_: Data kasus Uchiha

.

Orochimaru menyeringai kecil mendapati alasan bodoh sahabatnya hingga tua itu. Sampai akhir pengabdiannya pada Sarutobi pun, ia menepati janjinya.

"Dasar tua bangka bodoh."

.

.

Haruno Sakura tak pernah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dia.

Sembilan tahun dilewatinya di panti asuhan yang khusus didirikan ANBU dalam rangka melindungi anak-anak korban perang, dan disitulah ia mengenal Sai yang kemudian menjadi medianya bersahabat dengan Ino. Sakura ingat dengan jelas nama 'Dan' yang dipilih sebagai lambang panti asuhan itu, sama dengan nama pemilik panti asuhan itu sendiri; seorang pria murah senyum dan tampan yang sekarang pun masih sering ditemuinya, yang telah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri.

Yah, Sakura tak ingat siapa ayah dan ibunya, dan ia tak mempermasalahkannya selama Dan menyambutnya penuh kehangatan setiap ia 'pulang' kesana. Ia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan darimana dia berasal dan mengapa ia menjadi seorang 'Haruno Sakura'.

Atau memang Dan yang mendidiknya begitu?

"Aku...yang sebenarnya...?"

"Ya."

Anggukan Orochimaru merupakan jawaban pasti bahwa informasi yang dia bawa sungguh benar adanya. Dengan menyamankan dirinya di sofa empuk yang biasa ditempati Sarutobi saat mengobrol dengan tamunya, pria berambut panjang itu menatap Sakura yang masih terlihat bingung dengan intens. Teringat pula percakapan yang ia dan Jiraiya lakukan sesaat sebelum Sarutobi menghubungi mereka.

"_Oi Jiraiya."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Data mengenai Uchiha dan Senju itu...apa kau benar-benar akan membawanya seumur hidupmu?"_

_Jiraiya tertawa lepas sementara sahabatnya semakin menatapnya dengan tajam._

"_Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" kilatan nakal terpancar dari mata berdarah muda itu, dan ia menyeringai, " aku akan memberikannya. Dengan cuma-cuma jika sudah tiba waktunya."_

"_Apa maksudmu dengan 'tiba waktunya'?"_

"_Jika Sarutobi dibunuh oleh keturunan Uchiha."_

"_...Oh, aku mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini."_

_Jiraiya kembali menyeringai, lebar-lebar._

Orochimaru mengatupkan matanya, merenung dengan tekanan dalam dada. Ia sudah mengetahuinya. Ia tahu kematian Sarutobi sejak dikirimkannya email itu tadi pagi oleh Jiraiya—dan yang bersangkutan sendiri pasti telah mengalami hal tidak mengenakkan mengingat saat ini dia telah sampai di Suna yang tidak ada apa-apanya itu. Dan semua itu ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Apa aku...mempunyai orangtua?"

Orochimaru membuka mata dengan heran. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini tidak mempertanyakan mengenai orangtuanya sendiri? Bahkan sejak sembilan tahun lalu!

Namun pertanyaan itu sendiri ditahannya rapat-rapat, mengingat siapa yang membesarkannya selama sembilan tahun di panti asuhan milik ANBU; Dan, anggota ANBU yang mampu memanipulasi setiap orang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Bagaimana mungkin Orochimaru menyalahkan Sakura jika sudah menyangkut kemampuan manipulasi Dan yang menyamai obat pencuci otak?

"Ya," karenanya Orochimaru menjawab. Apapun pertanyaan mengenai Sakura, ialah yang membawa jawabannya saat ini; dan untuk itulah tugas terakhirnya disini, sesuai janjinya pada Sarutobi.

"Kau, Sakura Haruno, putra Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki yang menjadi peneliti utama dalam pembuatan nuklir terakhir buatan Hashirama Senju yang disempurnakan oleh Tsunade Senju. Umurmu lima belas tahun kala Sarutobi-sama dan Kakashi menyelamatkanmu dari tahanan bawah tanah mansion Madara Uchiha, sekaligus umur dimana kau kehilangan seluruh anggota keluargamu."

Hening sejenak setelah Orochimaru mencoba melihat reaksi Sakura. Tapi ia salah;rupanya manipulasi Dan dalam membuat Sakura menjadi perempuan yang begitu tegar bisa dibilang sangat sukses. Mata emerald itu tak menunjukkan satu tanda bersedih sedikit pun, dan Orochimaru terlihat lega sekaligus sedih melihatnya.

Ia pun melanjutkan, "sebelum itu, kami percaya bahwa kau yang membawa _chip _pengaktif bom nuklir terakhir yang dijuluki 'sang malaikat' itu, dan kami memutuskan untuk melakukan program perlindungan saksi mata dengan kau sebagai objeknya. Kami memutuskan untuk memodifikasi ingatanmu, memberikanmu identitas sebagai anak korban perang, memindahkan _chip _itu—jangan memandangiku seperti itu, Yamanaka Ino. Aku tidak tahu dimana Sarutobi dan Kakashi memindahkan benda itu—dan membuatmu masuk ke dalam ANBU sebagai salah satu upaya melindungimu..." Orochimaru menatap Sakura sembari menyerahkan _flashdisk_-nya, "...dari Sasuke Uchiha."

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya melewati trotoar Konoha yang ramai pengguna jalan. Musim semi sudah tak menarik lagi baginya. Semua terasa berputar di sekitar cerita Orochimaru tentang dirinya dan apa yang harus dilakukannya pada Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura semakin tak mengerti; entah bagaimana, sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa tak seharusnya ia menahan Sasuke. Seolah dirinya sendiri telah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya yang salah dari semua kasus ini, namun ia mencuci otaknya sendiri dan berakting lupa—walau pada kenyataannya memang dia hilang ingatan mengenai sembilan tahun yang lalu. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak merasa sedih mendengar kematian seluruh klannya yang dibantai oleh kakek sang ketua mafia muda Uchiha.

Sakura mendongak, matanya menyipit silau mendapati lampu jalanan telah menyala dengan indahnya dan lampu _traffic light _telah menyala merah; pertanda untuknya berhenti berjalan dan membiarkan orang-orang yang mengendarai mobil lewat dengan bebas.

Ia...merasa kesepian. Dalam beberapa arti, mengetahui jatidirinya justru membuatnya begitu kehilangan sesuatu dan ia begitu kesepian tanpanya. Tapi apa? Apa yang membuatnya kesepian?

Langkah kakinya terhenti lagi ketika menyadari ia telah sampai di depan kediamannya—yang lebih mirip sebuah rumah kecil tingkat dua. Namun lebih terhenyak lagi ia, ketika mendapati sosok orang yang barusan fotonya ia lihat di antara sekian data yang diberikan Orochimaru padanya.

Tsunade Senju yang selama ini menghilang, tersenyum manis di depannya sementara ia mengenakan pakaian kasual yang mungkin nyaris membuatnya lupa jika ia sudah berusia sama dengan Jiraiya yang awet tua dan Orochimaru yang tak lekas menua.

"Haruno Sakura, bukan? Apa kau...mengingat dimana _chip _itu berada?"

Oh, dan lupakah Sakura menjelaskan mengenai pistol yang menempel di belakang lehernya dan beberapa orang berbadan besar yang mengitarinya entah dimana mereka bersembunyi?

.

.

.

* * *

"_**lalu apa yang harus mereka lakukan di akhir drama nanti?"**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC...**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note:**

beribu-ribu maaf karena saya sama sekali tidak bisa meng-upload chapter ini dikarenakan koneksi internet dan banyak acara...yah, intinya author benar-benar minta maaf, dan terima kasih banyak atas segala fave dan follow!

yah, mengingat ucapan author sendiri di chapter sebelumnya mengenai genre romansa dalam fanfiksi ini, author pun sedikit kecewa juga...*tertawa* karena itu author memutuskan menyelipkan sedikit bumbu romansa di ending nanti. Kira-kira cerita ini akan berakhir dua chapter lagi...sekali lagi maafkan author yang sama sekali tidak pandai membuat cerita terlalu panjang!

Saya akan berusaha untuk ke depannya membuat cerita yang lebih bagus dan lebih panjang (?), Jaa ne!


End file.
